Nalowale Kane
by HipsterMaybe
Summary: When one of the team is torn away from them in a vicious attack, the team will stop at nothing to find their missing member. But what happens when they mysteriously reappear? Not the best summary, but give it a try. Title translates to "Missing Man". I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, since the end is in sight for Cat and Mouse (though I still have at least a couple more chapters planned), I have decided that I can finally let myself start my next multi chapter fic. This is one of the two major ideas bouncing around my head. Hope it works! My stories always start one way, but end so different. Those who have read Cat and Mouse know this. Anyway…Enjoy!**

Humming softly to himself, Steve climbed the stairs to his office. It had been a good morning. The waters were calm, making his swim easy, and he had awoken that morning feeling very refreshed and well rested. _The wonders of a good night sleep_, he thought to himself. He paused before the immense glass door and peered inside. He smiled at the sight of his technologically challenged friend leaning over the Smart Table and tapping away at it. Then he took in the rigid posture Danny's body and the hard line with which his jaw was set. _Damn, we got a case already? Must be a bad one too…_Steve mused as he saw Danny scrub a hand over his face. Taking a breath, Steve pushed open the door and walked in.

"Mornin' Danno. What do we got?" He asked, offering a friendly wave and holding up the bag of coco puffs he had picked up. Danny's head shot up and he stared at Steve, eyes wide and disbelieving. Steve was taken aback by his partner's appearance. Danny was pale, save for the bruise-like rings beneath his eyes, which were bloodshot. He was thinner to be sure, and it looked as though he hadn't shaved in a couple days. "Danny, what the hell? You alright man?" Steve asked, his voice thick with concern. Danny had not looked like this yesterday. He stepped closer, reaching out a hand. Danny stepped toward him without a sound, looked at the hand Steve held out. He placed two finger on Steve's wrist, as if to check his pulse.

"Steve." He said at last, throwing his arms around his friend and pulling him close as if to assure himself that Steve was indeed real.

"Come on, partner. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Steve was starting to worry now. They broke apart after a time.

"What's wrong?" Danny said at last, his voice rough. "You have been missing for months. Months, Steven! Two of 'em! We looked for you day and night, ran down every lead, have gone over every past case and mission file, and we found _nothing_. Denning made us give up active searching two weeks ago and take on new cases, but we've been trying to find anything that could lead us to you in whatever spare time we have. And now you just walk in here like nothing happened? You're not hurt that I can see. What happened, Steve?" Steve stared at him, his shock evident.

"Danny, what are you talking about? I saw you just yesterday, remember? We took Gracie to that movie for her birthday."

"That wasn't yesterday." Danny said quietly. "That was the day before you went missing. You hadn't shown up for work yet that Monday, so I drove over to your place. The front door had been forced open, but the alarm was silent. When I got inside, the place was a mess and there was an awful lot of blood, but you weren't there. We found drag marks leading to the beach, where we assume they put you on a boat. We had Charlie test the blood. It was all yours, Steve. That was September third. Now exactly two months later on November third, you walk in here like nothing even happened?" Now that Danny was partially over the initial shock of seeing Steve, his voice had lost its angry bite and was now soft and gentle. Steve knew all of Danny's tones and recognized it as the one Danny used when he was dealing with a victim.

"But…Danny that's not possible. I woke up, in my own bed this morning. My house was clean, no blood anywhere. All of the same food was in the fridge, and none of it spoiled." Danny stiffened, then motioned Steve to come over to the table. Without a word, he pulled up the crime scene photos from the day Steve went missing.

"We'll stop by there later, see if we can find anything. Someone had to have cleaned that up. But right now, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What? I feel fine."

"Steve, did you not see all the blood? That's yours. Obviously you weren't fine then, so let's just get you checked over to make sure you're okay." Steve was about to argue, but the pain in his partner's eyes stopped him. For a moment, he imagined how he would feel if the roles had been reversed.

"Okay. I'll go get checked out." Danny smiled. It wasn't the usual toothy grin, but a cracked line of pain. As they found their way to the parking lot, Steve instinctively went over to the driver's side.

"Nuh uh, Steven. You have God knows where for two months and don't remember any of it. There is no way in hell I am letting you drive until a doctor personally gives you a clean bill of health."

H

5

0

As Danny sat in the waiting room, he pulled out his phone and dialed Chin.

"_Kelly._"

"Chin, listen. Don't ask me how, 'cause I have no idea, but Steve showed up at HQ this morning."

"_What?! Is he okay?_"

"He seems fine, but we're at the hospital getting him checked out just in case. He also has no memory of the past two months."

"_So he just thought it was a normal day of work?"_

"Yeah. He said his place was just like he remembered too. Thought that was kinda weird."

"_Kono and I will swing by and check it out."_

"Awesome. Alright, I gotta go. The doctors here. I call you once I know something."

**Worth continuing? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry! I know it's been over two weeks since I started this, but life is crazy! Better late than never, right?**

Danny hung up his phone and looked up at the doctor.

"Hey doc, how is he?" Danny asked nervously. The doctor smiled wearily.

"Impatient, agitated, but otherwise fine." Catching Danny surprised look, the doctor shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I still found evidence of recent injuries, about a month or two old, but they seemed to have all healed up fairly well. He has residual symptoms." Danny sighed in relief.

"What kind of injuries are we talking here? There was an awful lot of blood."

"There were several deep lacerations to the back of the skull. That coupled with the gashes on his back, arms, and legs suggest that he fell through a pane of glass, a window maybe. It looks like one of the shards cut his femoral artery. Someone stitched it up, but it wasn't us. " Danny nodded.

"We think he was pushed through a sliding glass door. Anything else?"

"We found a few ribs that had been broken recently, but other than that, nothing. We did however, find bruising on his inner arm. You typically see this in patients who wear long term IVs. We're guessing he's been sedated all this time." Danny furrowed his brows.

"So, someone beats the hell outta him, kidnaps him, then lets him rest and heal up before cleaning his house and letting him return to his normal life?" Danny asked, trying to fit the pieces together, though they seemed like they were from different puzzles altogether.

"That would be my assumption, but you are the detective. If you'd like to see him now, I can take you to his room. We'll ask that he stays just a little longer, as we're running tests on his blood to see if we can identify what kind of sedative was used on him for the last two months." Danny nodded. He was equal parts relieved and terrified. Yes, Steve seemed healthy and that was definite plus, but what the hell was going on? Danny felt the knot in his stomach tighten. The moment he entered his partner's room, he could see what the doctor had meant. Steve looked _pissed_. However, Danny knew him well enough to know that he was also scared. This whole thing freaked him out just as much Danny. Smiling wearily, Danny rapped his knuckles on the door frame. Steve's head shot up and he shot Danny a glare, but it held no real heat.

"Danny, man you gotta get me out of here!" Steve glanced towards the hallway, then motioned Danny over as he whisper conspiratorially. "That nurse has taken _way_ more blood samples than necessary and she keeps 'accidently' missing the vein. She's definitely up to something sketchy." Danny shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Of course she is, babe. Or maybe she's just doing her job, but your needle jabbing psycho theory is way more plausible."

"Don't patronize me Daniel." Danny laughed again, then grew serious.

"So how are you feeling? The doctor said you got beat all to hell in that first attack. Any headaches? Dizziness? Pain?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think I would have told the doctor that?"

"No." Danny said bluntly. "You would like and try to seem like you were just fine. I've seen you say a bullet wound is just a scratch."

"I promise, Danny. I'm really okay. Except for this damn hospital gown. I mean, is it really necessary? Every time I stand up I'm flashing my ass cheeks to the world." Steve grouched, pulling the gown farther down. Danny laughed. "So, when did they say I could get out of here?"

"In a little while. They're waiting for your blood work to come back." Danny paused. "So you really don't remember anything from the last two months?" Steve shook his head, obviously upset by that fact too.

"No. The last thing I remember is going to bed that night after I dropped you and Grace off. I just wish I could remember!" Steve burst out in frustration.

"I wish I could forget." Danny said quietly. Steve looked up at him and saw once again the stress of the last couple months and the toll it had taken on his friend. "After I saw the door open, I pulled my gun. When I went inside…God, there was so much blood. Everything was broken. The door to the lanai was shattered. Bloody drag marks went out to the beach, then just stopped. Max wasn't even sure if someone could survive after losing that much blood. The only thing the kidnappers left behind was-"

"A piece of the one guy's shirt!" Steve said excitedly. "I remember that!"

"Ok, buddy. Just take it slow. Work around that and tell me what you see." Danny said gently.

"Ummmm, I heard a noise a think. I grabbed my gun...went down stairs. I think I got hit from behind when I got to the bottom. After that, it's a lot of pushing and yelling."

"Keep going, you're doing great." Danny encouraged.

"I think…I don't know. Maybe one of them spoke. It was weird. Might've been German. Hard to tell. I, uh, remember being pushed, but not hitting the window. That's it."

"That's good Steve. This could help us a lot. Can you give me a description of these guys?"

"There were…four of them I think. Three of 'em were huge, at least 6'5'' and definitely over two hundred pounds. Then the one guy was smaller, but he was definitely the leader. He was the one that spoke. That's all. They wore these weird Halloween masks and black BDUs. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before." Danny nodded, then patted Steve's shoulder.

"This is gonna help us. We're gonna get these guys, Steve. I promise. We're gonna figure out what's going on here."

**Short chapter, I know. I gotta go to work now. Sad…not really. I love work. Only problem is Ic can't write as much as I want to! I promise that this time there will be more no more unforeseen medical complications that you all have to sit through like last time! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just came up with how I want this story to go and, at least in my opinion, it's going to mind blowing! So excited! I'm going to try to get this put up soon! I promise no more huge gaps between updates. This will either have to go up here on Friday night or it will be on Monday morning. Mitch is taking me somewhere for my birthday this weekend! I have no idea where, but he never does disappoint!**

Steve lifted his head and his eyes locked on Danny's calm blue ones. Steve had always found them reassuring and steady. No matter what was happening in his life, be it his mother, his father, Mary, or Wo Fat, Danny was always the calm voice of reason. One would never guess that the hot headed New Jersey native would be that way, but Danny was a complex man. They had been partners for years now and it still amazed Steve just how level headed and strategic Danny really was.

"Thanks brother." Steve said quietly, dropping the macho act. He didn't know why he even bothered. Danny had seen through it every time. At that moment, the door swung open and Chin and Kono rushed in. Immediately, they had enveloped Steve in one of their trademark Ohana hugs. Tears rushed down Kono's face and Chin held his shut tight, so as not to let any escape from his own eyes. They stood there like that, for how long they didn't know. Steve had even forgotten that he was flashing his backside to the open door. This earned him several appreciative stares from the nurses. When they finally broke apart, they sat Steve on the bed. No matter how many times he said he felt fine, like Danny, Chin and Kono were still fearful of his condition. After Danny filled them in on the doctor's report and Steve filled them in on what he had remembered, they sat in silence for a beat.

"Why?" Kono asked, her voice hoarse from crying. She too, along with Chin, was showing the evidence of the recent stress. "What was the point of this? Why kidnap one of the most powerful law enforcement figures in the state, hell the whole damn country, and then release him two months later? Why did they not contact us with a ransom demand? And why did they fix you up? There's no motive!" Chin nodded in ascent.

"I agree. Not that I'm not happy you're back, brah. I mean, this is the best news I've had in a very long time. But I've gotta think that this isn't over. Kono and I just went over every inch of your house. We've all been going back there periodically for the last two months, trying to see something we might've overlooked. Every time, it was still the same bloody and broken mess. We go there today? New carpet. The floors have been re-stained. All the pictures are back in their frames and none of them are broken. The furniture is either new or replaced, but damn if it's not exactly like how it had been. The glass door has been replaced. The lock at the front door has been fixed. The security system was back online. And none of the neighbors saw anything. I had Fong check the neighborhood watch camera's, but someone had looped a clip from five weeks back. We have no footage of anything that happened there." Danny frowned.

"No one saw anything? I mean, to replace and fix all of those things, moving trucks would have to be there constantly!"

"It's possible they could have done it all at night. Have any of you been there this week? I haven't." Chin asked. Kono and Danny shook their heads.

"So maybe it's possible. I've got CSU going over the house to see if they left anything, but it's a long shot." Kono remarked.

"Steve?" Danny asked after a moment. "You're being awfully quiet. You alright?" Steve shook his head.

"It's just…a lot to take in right now. I mean, here I walk into work thinking we'd start the day with donuts. Next thing I know, I'm sitting bare-assed on some hospital bed because two months of my life are missing! And the worst part is, I didn't even notice."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, okay Steve? If there's one thing you've taught me, it's that you leave no man behind. We're not leaving you, Steve. Not a chance. Whatever this is, we're in this together. I meant what I said. I've got your back, always. We all do. You are not alone this. I remember you once told me 'Your fight is my fight'. Just like you said partner. We doing this together and we will figure this out." Steve looked at Danny, brave and loyal, then around at Chin and Kono. In their eyes, he could see fierce love and strength, burning within them. It warmed him and he drew comfort from the realization that for once in his life, he didn't have to do it alone. A soft know sounded at the door, then Steve's doctor walked in, needle brandishing psycho in tow. Despite his earlier mocking, Danny could now see where Steve's suspicions had come from. That linebacker of what he thought might've been a woman did hold her syringe like one would hold a weapon. The sour look on her pinched face did not help her defense. The doctor smiled, then made introductions all around.

"I'm Dr. Gault, and I assume you two are the other half of Five-0?" He asked, shaking Chin and Kono's hands. They nodded. "Well, I'll get straight to it. We did find trace amount of propofol in your system. This is a common, but strong sedative. We use it here, usually to sedate patients in the ICU or before surgeries. The problem is, propofol is not easy to get. This is serious, medical grade drugs. Since we don't know if the needle used on you was clean, unfortunately, we have to give you _more_ antibiotics. Gretchen here will handle that as well as some final blood samples for our records, and I will go get your release papers. Your clothes are in that bag there. Oh, and I don't want you staying alone, Commander. Just in case something does go wrong." Steve nodded his reluctant agreement. "Alright, let's give Mr. McGarrett some privacy." Danny chuckled as he heard Steve on his way out.

"Gretchen, have I told you how marvelous you look today? No? Well you are absolutely stunning. About this whole needle thing…I'm sure we can work something out, right? Gretchen? Whoa whoa whoa! Ouch! Careful where you stick that thing, woman!"

"Whoops, I missed." Gretchen deadpanned as the door shut. Chin and Danny exchanged a look, then raised an eyebrow. It was good to finally feel as if something was back to normal.

H

5

0

When Danny returned to Steve's room fifteen minutes later, he was holding bloody cotton ball to his elbow.

"Tell me something, Daniel. How in the hell does a _registered nurse_ miss the vein eight times? And who uses a needle that big? I guarantee you that Brunhilde there was not using a regulation size gauge!" Danny laughed.

"Like you always say when you rope me into one of your camping trips. It builds character!" Steve shot his a playful glare.

"Next time you end up here, I am personally requesting that you get Gretchen."

"You know, she could be right outside, listening to you. I'd be careful, Steven." Danny joked. Steve's eyes widened and he leaned his head out of the room to check the hallway.

"Nice try, Danno." Danny laughed as he pulled out his phone, which had just started ringing. Chin's ringtone, the Magnum PI theme song, trilled from his pocket. He and Kono had gone back to HQ to look over CSU's report on Steve's house.

"Hey, Chin. Got anything?"

"How about our first break in the case? Crime scene techs were examining the picture frames, and they found blood on one of the new nails put up to hang it. They think it's from however cleaned the place up. We're running the DNA, and if it's in the system, we could have a match in as little as an hour."

**Who's DNA will it be? Pshhh, I'm not just gonna tell ya! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Mr. Best Boyfriend in the World took me to D.C. this weekend! I don't know how he did it, but he got us into a super fancy hotel, reservations at these AMAZING restaurants, and even arranged for my brother to have a few days of leave so I could see him! Best birthday ever! Alright, enough about my happiness, and on the story! Oh, and in this fic, Catherine is still on the Enterprise. I don't mind her and I'm cool with McRollins, but only when she makes brief and infrequent appearances on the show. Oh, and I should've mentioned this before, Malia's still alive in this. Just go with it.**

"Otto Siegler." Chin said, reading off the results of the DNA from the nail. In truth, he was surprised they had even gotten a match.

"Okay, what do we know about this guy?" Danny asked.

"Well, for starters, he's supposed to be dead."

"Come again?" Steve asked, his Navy SEAL Spidey Senses, as Danny called them, tingling.

"It says here that Siegler was an enforcer for Griffon Security Company, based in Berlin. Police found his DNA on the murder weapon in the case of the stabbing of a young reporter. When they went to arrest him, it says he fled the scene and his car went over the side of a bridge. When they finally located the SUV he was in, it was broken and they never found a body. They just assumed he was dead."

"Yeah, you know Hesse did the same thing." Steve remarked bitterly.

"So this guy, Siegler, fakes his death to, what? Come to Hawaii and clean your house? That's a little weird, boss." Kono pointed out. Steve nodded.

"I'm thinking it's time to call Catherine and have her run her own deep background on this guy." Danny said. Steve nodded again, then dialed her number. He placed the phone on the table and put it on speaker so they could all hear.

"_Lieutenant Rollins._" came a cool female voice.

"Hey, Cath. It's Steve, listen-"

"_Steve?! What? Oh my god…How are you? What happened? Are you okay? Where have you been?_" Steve looked around.

"I'm guessing no one told her?" he sighed. "I'm fine, Cath. I promise. I'll fill you in on what we know in a minute, but right now we're trying to figure out what happened. Can you start running a deep background on a man named Otto Siegler?" there was a brief pause in which the sound of tapping keys could be heard.

"_Ok, it's running. Now, you better tell me what the hell is going on!_" And so he did. When he had finished, there was a few moments of silence on the other end while Catherine tried to process everything. "_You're sure you're okay?_" She asked.

"I promise, I'm fine. Little freaked out, but who isn't?" Steve asked with a nervous laugh. His joke fell flat.

"_Okay…wait, background just came back on Siegler. Ummm, Steve this is some seriously feaky stuff here."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, for one, after Siegler's supposed death, the CIA did their own covert manhunt for him. But why though? Hold on, let me see if I can open the file…okay. It says the U.S. was interested in Siegler because of his connection to Griffon Security Company and the story Nina Glossman, the journalist he killed, was working on. From what they could piece together off of her smashed hard drive, she was working on a story that would blow the whistle on Griffon for something…it doesn't say what though. This file is mostly redacted. Here, there's something about a guy named Hans Brooker…that's weird._"

"What's weird?" Danny asked.

"_Well, I can't find anything on him. I'll keep looking, but so far, it looks like Brooker doesn't exist. Anyway, I guess it's safe to assume that Siegler murdered Nina Glossman because of what she had found on them. And whatever she found had something to do with this Brooker guy. I'll call you back when I find something._"

"Thanks Cath. You're the best, you know that?" Steve asked, getting as close to saying 'I love you' as he ever would.

"_Watch your ass, alright Steve?_"

"Always do."

"_And that's why you've been missing for two months? You guys make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?_"

"Don't worry, I'm not letting this animal out of my sight until we figure this out." Danny said, elbowing Steve playfully. After they had said goodbye and hung up, they all pulled up a chair around the table and sank into it with a sigh.

"Okay, is anyone else extremely confused right now?" Kono asked.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Mmmmhhhhhmmmm."

"Well, at least we're all on the same page. Do we have anything to go on right now?" she asked.

"Well, I'm running Sielger's most recent picture through facial recognition, but that was taken over three years ago. He could've altered his appearance by now. It's worth a try, but it's going to take a while." Chin supplied.

"At least it's something. Well, I don't know about you guy," Danny said, standing up and pulling off his tie. "but I have had on helluva day and I'm ready to go home and stare at the TV for a while."

"Yeah, I think you've got the right idea, brah. Malia's probably wondering where I am. Be careful, Steve. And no running off to figure this out yourself." Chin warned.

"I'm gonna head out too. Like Chin said, Steve. You stay with Danny. Don't be stupid." Kono said, scolding him lightly.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you guys." Holing up his right hand in mock promise, Steve took on a solemn look. "I promise that I Steven J. McGarrett will not run away like a three year old, which all seem intent on treating me like." They all laughed.

"You know Steve, that looked freakishly similar to the day you dragged me into this whole mess." Chin and Kono looked at each other, feeling as though they had missed something. "Oh, that's right, you two have never heard this story. What with being shot within hours of meeting Rambo here, I never did get around to telling you how Steve became a cop. I was stopping by his father's house, since I was the detective in charge of the case. When I got there, I heard a noise in the garage. And what do I find? Steven here is taking a red toolbox from the counter and is trying to convince me that he came with it." They burst out laughing.

"Only you, boss." Kono said with a smile.

"Oh and that's not even the worst part. We're both standing there, you know, just pointing our guns at each other, refusing to put our weapons down. We finally agree to put them away and pull out our IDs on the count of three, if you can believe that. I swear it's the most fifth grade thing we've ever done. Then when I tell him that it's my crime scene and he needs to put the evidence back, he calls the governor and, right there in the garage, raises his right hand and gets sworn in over the phone. It was the most ridiculous thing to watch. Then he just walks out with the toolbox and says 'Now it's my crime scene'." Another burst of laughter, this one harder than the first, overtook the group. When they had finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes, they each headed to their cars and left. Steve, of course, went directly to the driver's side and for once, Danny didn't complain. As he slid in behind the wheel, Steve turned to Danny.

"Why are you not bitching about me being a control freak?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, you are one and it usually annoys me to no end. However, I am not only tired beyond the point where I trust my driving skills, but it's been a while since I've even had something to bitch about. Two months of thinking you were dead, probably tortured to death for some information you'd never give up, and I guess I'm okay with letting you drive."

"I'm sorry man. I really am. If I'd been in your place, I would have been going nuts trying to get you back. I know this must've been hard on you."

"It's fine, babe. And I promise, tomorrow, I'll be back to complaining about you're obsession driving _my_ car." They smiled at each other, then Steve tore out of the parking lot, going at least ten miles over the speed limit.

H

5

0

The tall man watched as the silver car pulled into the driveway to the McGarrett home. He had been watching the place all day, waiting for the pair to return. He had watched as the crime scene techs swept the house. It had angered him when they had found the blood on the nail. Siegler would have to be dealt with. His sloppy mistakes had done enough damage. He had watched as the cops had left and the yellow tape had been cleared away. Watching and waiting, all day. As he observed the pair enter the house, he rubbed his hand over the tender spot on his shoulders. The new tattoos were uncomfortable to say the least, but he knew they were necessary to make this work. His fingers eventually found their way to the miniscule scars behind his ears. Like the tattoos, he had hated what had been done to his face, but he also understood with tis too had had to be done. It was a shame. His old face had been quite handsome. Nevertheless, this one would do. It wasn't all that bad. Apparently women here seemed to find it more than passable. As he watched the two men uncap two beers and settle on the couch, he sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. The men were talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He raised his binoculars to his dark blue eyes and focused in on their lips. _Typical_, he thought. They were discussing the blonde man's kid. In truth, he thought these men dull and inferior, but he knew that for the plan to work, he must get to know them intimately. He must know how they thought, all their little mannerisms. Everything. He readjusted his muscular body into a more comfortable position. This was going to be a long night.

**Hmmmm, kinda sketchy! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I am so excited to write this story! I have plans! Oh, and I will be leaving This One's For The Readers open until I finish this story, so keep sending me your ideas! I may use art of one person's suggestion, and parts of another, so whatever ideas you have floating around in those marvelous brains of yours, send them my way and together, we the people of can write something incredible! Wow, that sounded a little revolutionary. Anyway… Hope you're enjoying this so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's chapter 5! Wow, I'm doing pretty good with updating this time around! And by the way, I reread my last chapter. I am so sorry for all of those spelling mistakes! I didn't even catch those!**

Steve blinked his eyes open, coming awake to the bright sun and the sound of the waves. As he glanced at the old alarm clock on the table, he was surprised to see that it was well past nine in the morning. Usually he'd have been up by now, probably have gotten his run and swim in as well. Not that it mattered. Danny would be furious if he had left the house. Now that he was awake, he could also feel the pain in his head and the back side of his body. It wasn't too bad, but it was certainly making itself known. He stood up and looked at the scars that crisscrossed his back in the mirror. How could he not have noticed them yesterday morning? There was one jagged pink line in particular that caught his eye. It curved around his lower back, up to the bottom of his ribcage in front. As he stared at it, he started to feel as if something was there for him to remember about that one cut, but it was just beyond his grasp. Suddenly, as though a switch had been flipped, his mind was assaulted with bright and horrible pictures, bits of sound, and overwhelming pain. The previously nonexistent dizziness was now overwhelming and he barely made it to the bed. He sat heavily and placed his head between his knees in an effort to stabilize his spinning head. The gruesome images continued to attack his mind relentlessly.

_Pain. More than he'd ever felt in his life. One push from the big guy in the corner sent him sailing through the door to the lanai. He fell hard where there had once been glass, landing on the long, jagged shards that were still attached to the frame. They pierced him, like thousands of red hot daggers. He might have screamed, but he was in too much pain to tell. _

_"Du Idiot! Er sollte nicht geschädigt werden!" came the harsh yell from the small man. He could feel the hot blood flowing, being pumped from his body with every beat of his heart. And his leg, God. It was on fire. His bleeding head lay on the cement of the lanai in a growing pool of blood. The last thing he saw, before his vision faded to black, was the moon's pearly light reflecting off of the calm Hawaiian waters._

"Steve? Steve! C'mon man, talk to me! What's wrong?" Danny's voice pleaded, but it sounded far away, as though Danny was on the other side of a very tall wall. Another wave of dizziness, this one more powerful than the first, swept over him.

_Strong hands carried him, none to gently. If only he had the strength to open his eyes, he would look where they were taking him. He heard boots splashing through water and the sound of a boat motor. The pain was still there, but it was dulling. His whole body was starting to go numb. Fading away. Peaceful. The gentle rocking of the boat beneath him was soothing. It reminded him of the boyhood fishing trips with his father. If this was death, than he liked it. His life had laways been a struggle. Now, he didn't have a care in the world. For once, there was no mission, no fear, and no pain...but then there was. And it was white hot. He felt as if he was being stabbed. He writhed in agony as his side exploded with an almost inconceivable pain._

_"Christ, you boys really messed 'im up, didn't you?" said a man in an Australian accent." Boss will not be pleased...shoulda known better than to leave it to bunch of Germans with rap sheets a mile long."_

_"Shut up and do your job, Sullivan. He can not die." One of the Germans replied in perfect English. The Aussie heaved a sigh._

_"I'm workin' my 'ardest, but you haven't left me much to work with."_

"Steve, please! Snap out of it buddy!" But he couldn't.

_When he was next aware of any sensation, he could tell a significant amount of time had passed. Gone was the gentle rocking of the boat. Now he lay on a stiff bed of sorts. He tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright and he shut them again. He felt something being fixed over his face and moments later, cool, clean air flowed over his mouth and he inhale dit greedily, he found it brought a little clarity to his muddled thoughts. He tried again to open his eyes, and this time succeeded. People in white coats hovered over him, talking frantically, but he couldn't hear them. One of them approached him with a large needle. He felt a pinprick of cold heat, then, nothing._

"Steve. Steve? Steve! You with me, babe?" Danny asked. Steve looked up slowly to see Danny's concerned face scrutinizing him. A steadying hand rested on his back.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Ahhh, God. My head is killing me." He groaned. Right on cue, Danny handed him a few advil and helped him steady a glass of water in his shaking hands. Steve swallowed the pills and gave Danny a greatful smile.

"You didn't look so good, so I brought some up. What was that, Steve? What just happened?"

"I, uh, I think I remembered some stuff. I'm not sure if it'll help us. It was weird."

"Weird how?" Danny asked, furrowing his brow.

"I don't know. After I got hurt, it's like they were trying to save me." He explained everything to Danny, who sat there quietly, his sharp mind taking it all in and analyzing it. When Steve had finished, the room wa silent for a moment. When Danny spoke, his tone was quiet.

"That still doesn't make any sense. Obviously they wanted you for something, but they didn't ask you any questions. And now they just let you go? No, something's not right about that."

"I agree." They shared a look thta said more than words ever could, expressing everything from their confusion, worry, and doubt, to their gratefullness to have Stev back alive and relatively unharmed. To be sure, this whole situation scared the hell out of both of them, but together they would figure it out. Just like they always had.

H

5

0

The tall man frowned, then hit the first speed dial on his phone. He heard the man on the other end pick up, but there was no sound. Müller did that. You called him, it was on you to initiate the conversation.

"Sir, we may need to start moving into phase two. McGarret is starting to remember some things." There was another brief silence.

"_Then make it so. Do not fail me, Brooker._" The line went dead. The tall man stared down at the disgusting sight below him and his lip curled. He threw the bloody knife in his hand down on the plastic sheeting and it skittered to a stop next to the dead body of Otto Siegler.

**Hmmmm, the plot thickens! I'm liking this story so far! Are you? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwahaha! My evil plan is working! You are all hooked on my story! I'm so glad you're all liking it!**

As Steve and Danny entered the Five-0 offices later that day, they were greeted at the door by Chin.

"Hey, I was just about to call you guys. We've got a body."

"Are you serious? The governor said any cases could wait until we got this whole mess sorted out!" Danny yelled incredulously.

"I know, but this is one case you're going to want to take." Chin said.

"Who's the victim?" Steve asked, fearing it may be someone they knew.

"Otto Siegler. DNA positively identified him. We would've used fingerprints, but he didn't have any."

"None?" Danny asked.

"No, they were carved off, probably with the same knife used to stab him to death. We found the knife rolled up in a plastic sheet with the body." They shared a skeptical look, then ran out to their cars.

H

5

0

As they pulled up to the scene, they could see Kono crouched down next to Max, frowning over something. When they too took a closer look at the body, Max glanced up and his face split into a wide grin.

"Commander! It is good to see you again and also to see you so well. How are you?" Steve smiled. Over the years, Max had grown on him.

"I'm great Max, and please, you can call me Steve alright? I know you remember that conversation we had at your place." Steve said with a wink.

"Ahh, yes. I do recall that occasion. I believe that was when you were a wanted fugitive and you had, as you put it, had been 'shanked' in prison. Now, on to the reason you came. The body, as you know, has been identified as Otto Siegler. Normally the DNA lab results would not be in yet, but I asked for them to put a rush on it on your behalf. I find it interesting that whenever I mention your name, results seem to come in much faster." Max remarked in his signature affected speech. Steve smiled, then jerked his head to what was left of Otto Siegler.

"So what can you tell me about him?"

"My results will not be conclusive as I have not autopsied him yet, but I believe he died sometime around eleven last night."

"What about cause of death?" Danny asked, staring down at the bloody mess that had once been a man.

"As I said, I cannot be sure since I have not autopsied him yet, but I believe this may be what killed him." Max said, showing them a small puncture mark behind the ear. It was one of the only places on skin relatively intact. Steve recognized the technique.

"Professional. This is a common method amongst special forces around the world as well as assassins. Quick, quiet, and with little blood. It's so fast, the struggle is nonexistent. I'm guessing all the damage to the rest of his body was to slow us down in identifying him." Steve explained. Danny nodded his agreement.

"So that raises a sticky question. Who killed Siegler and are they involved?"

H

5

0

The rest of the day was spent digging into Griffon Security Company, with little success. The most they could figure out was that it was basically a private mercenary system, but of course, they had nothing that they could prove. When Steve and Danny arrived at Steve's house, it was early afternoon. Chin and Kono had set up a few search programs to scan all databases for key phrases, but it would take time to run. In the meantime, they headed home. As Steve got out of the car, Danny rolled down his window.

"Listen, I need to go pick up Grace from school. You'll be okay for a while on your own, right?" Danny asked, worriedly.

"Danny, I'm a Navy SEAL. I think I can defend myself."

"'Cause that worked out the first time…just be careful, okay?" Steve promised and Danny drove away. After grabbing a quick snack, he tried to sit down and watch TV, but there were too many thoughts bouncing around in his head. He knew that Danny would not approve, but he needed to blow off some steam. Pulling off his shirt and throwing on a pair of shorts, he sprinted down the sidewalk away from his house.

H

5

0

When Danny got back to Steve's house, he and Grace found him at his desk, intently studying his laptop screen.

"Uncle Steve! Your back!" Grace yelled and threw her arms around him.

"Gracie! Hey kiddo! Jeez, a guy's gone two months you're almost grown up! Look at you!" She smiled bashfully.

"Whatcha doing, babe?" Danny asked.

"Well, after you dropped me off I realized that I had a lot of news to catch up on these last couple months. Unfortunately, most of the news I've found seems to be related to Kim Kardashian."

"Oooh, I like her clothes!" Grace exclaimed.

"No, no you do not." Danny said with an air of finality. Steve laughed. The night was spent catching Steve up on current events, both globally and locally. After Grace fell asleep and Danny carried her to one of the guest bedrooms, he joined Steve in the living room for a beer. Danny sat silently for a few minutes, letting the alcohol calm his frayed nerves. Then Steve asked him the last question he had ever expected to hear at that moment.

"So, you've never told me about that scar on you arm." Steve remarked, pointing to the long jagged line on Danny's arm.

"Well, I guess you've just never asked."

"What happened? Bar fight?" Steve said with a cheeky grin. Danny sighed.

"I wish. No, this came from a scalpel. It was a few years before I came to Hawaii. Bodies had been showing up all over Newark and NYC. The reason we knew they were all connected was because of the fact that they were all horribly mutated. Not naturally either. This was all done intentionally. The last body we found was a little boy. Tyler Kent, a six year old from Atlantic City. He had gone missing a month before we found him." Danny said sadly. "Now, until then all of the bodies had been naked and sterilized somehow so that no evidence could survive. This little boy though, managed to hold onto a little scrap of cloth. When we analyzed it, don't ask me how, but the people in the lab figured out that he had been at an abandoned coal factory just outside of town. When we raided the place, we found at least a hundred people that they had been experimenting on. Most of the 'doctors', if you can even call them that, gave up without a fight, though they never said a word. One however, tried to run with a briefcase full of notes. He claimed his work was too important to lose and that if he was arrested, we'd undo hundreds of years of work. I tried to tackle him, but the bastard got me with his scalpel. Before I could shoot him, he grabbed a kid and threated to slit her throat if I gave chase. I chose the little girl. They never did find out who he was. All we have is a couple pages of his notes that he dropped." There was silence, then Steve reached out and laid a hand on Danny's knee.

"You did the right thing, Danno."

"I know, I just wonder sometimes if this psycho is out there somewhere, still experimenting on people." At the word 'psycho', Steve's lip curled ever so slightly, but then as quickly as it had come, his feature relaxed.

"What did they do with the notes left behind?" Steve asked.

"I wanted them burned, but I knew that would never happen. They're locked up where no one will ever find them."

"Where's that?" Danny shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Steve, you know I trust you completely, but at Tyler Kent's funeral, I promised his mother that I would never tell anyone. That's one promise I cannot break." Steve nodded his understanding and they finished their beers in companionable silence before heading off to bed.

H

5

0

It was late, maybe midnight. Danny had gone to get a drink when the front door opened, revealing a rain soaked Steve. He immediately set down his glass and ran to his shivering friend.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing out there? God, come inside and warm up. I thought you had gone to bed." Danny said as he sat his partner down on the couch and tucked a blanket around Steve's shaking shoulders.

"W-what do you mean? I j-just got home?"

"Yeah, I can see that? When exactly did you decide to go for a run, Steven?"

"About one. S-soryy it took s-so l-long to get b-back. I didn't realize I had g-gone that far." Steve replied. Danny furrowed his eyebrows and sat down across form his friend.

"Steve, what are you talking about? You haven't been gone all night. Remember? We ate dinner with Grace then had a few beers."

"N-no, I've been running. I think…G-gracie's h-here?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in Mary's old room, but that's beside the point. Look at me Steve. You were with me all night. Are you sure you didn't blackout or remember something again. Steve shook his head.

"I-I don't think s-so. I thought…was s-so sure I went r-running. Maybe…c-can't trust my own head. 'M r-really cold."

"I know, buddy. That's what happens when you stand outside during a thunderstorm for god know how long. Why don't you go change and get up to bed. Tomorrow, you're taking it easy. I think you're pushing yourself too hard and too soon." Steve nodded and complied.

H

5

0

Brooker heard the familiar click that signaled that Müller had answered his call.

"Williams seemed to buy it. The rufilin in his food seemed to help me discredit him when he did come home."

"Did Williams tell you where they are?"

"No, and I don't think he will. Not with this approach. He's a stubborn man."

"Then we initiate phase three. I had hoped it would be unnecessary." Müller said crossly. "You have what you need. Just make sure McGarrett does not interfere."

"Yes sir."

**So, how was that? Curious…I'd love to hear your thoguhts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes people! That's what happens when you type in a car. I will be better at looking them over!**

Danny woke up before Steve. He wanted to be sure that Steve wouldn't try to sneak out for another run, although he doubted he'd even be up for it. Last night he had looked awful. It had scared Danny half to death when his partner had shown up soaking wet and shaking from cold and exhaustion. He was also worried about the fact that Steve didn't seem to remember anything from last night. If these blackouts persisted, it would definitely warrant another hospital visit. Danny looked up from the pancakes he was making for Grace to see Steve lumbering down the stairs.

"Morning, sunshine. Don't you look stunning?" Danny said sarcastically. Steve raised his middle finger and Danny laughed. "Careful, buddy. Grace's is here." Steve came into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ugghhh, what happened last night?" Danny looked over to make sure that Grace was still engrossed in her TV show before answering.

"I'm not sure. Around midnight you walked into the house, soaking wet. You were halfway to hypothermia and completely exhausted. You also seemed to think that you had been gone all night, which was impossible since you spent it with me and Grace." Steve frowned.

"I don't remember that. Honestly, I don't remember much of last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Last thing I can think of doing before waking up this morning was making a sandwich after you dropped me off." Danny placed the last pancake on a plate and turned off the stove before taking a seat opposite of Steve.

"Steve, I'm really starting to worry about you. I think right now, you just gotta take it easy. After everything you've been through, just relax. No work for a while, ok?" Steve didn't look happy, but he nodded his agreement. Not that he'd ever admit it, but it was scaring him too. Danny smiled, then moved over to the counter.

"Monkey! Pancakes!" He served them up and they all took a heaping stack of Danny's famous flapjacks and dug in greedily. He really enjoyed these time with his daughter, even if she did have to go back to Rachel's in a few short hours.

H

5

0

When Danny returned from Rachel's house, he saw the front door of Steve's place open. Feeling eerily similar to a day two months prior, Danny pulled his gun and entered the house. It was trashed, like there had been a struggle. From the next room, he heard shouts and fighting. He ran forward and found Steve struggling with four big men. Before Danny could shoot them, a fifth came out of nowhere and knocked the gun from his hand. Soon, Danny was fighting off two of his own brutes. He saw Steve get knocked to the floor. In the moment he was distracted, he was shoved roughly to his knees and a gun was placed at his head. Then something soft was shoved over his mouth. He did his best not to inhale the sickly sweet fumes, but the need to breathe was overpowering. His eyes fluttered closed and he fell to the floor.

H

5

0

When Steve woke up, he felt more tired than he had ever felt in his life. He looked around. Why was he in his truck? As he maneuvered his stiff limbs out of the cab, his heart dropped at the sight of his open door. He ran inside to find the place trashed, a less bloody version of the pictures Danny had shown him. He had seen the Camaro parked outside, but where was its owner?

"Danny? Danny!" He yelled, finding a gun and searching the house. It was empty. Fear gripped at his heart as well as guilt. Had he blacked out and missed Danny being abducted? He pulled out his phone and dialed Chin.

"_Kelly._"

"Chin! I don't know what happened, I woke up in my truck and my house…I can't find Danny!"

"_Whoa, Steve calm down. Kono and I are on our way. Just stay on the line with me._" But he couldn't. The dizziness had returned, but no memories accompanied it this time. He sat down heavily against a wall as his phone clattered to the floor.

H

5

0

Danny groaned as awareness returned to his body. With it came soreness in his limbs, especially his arms. The reason for his discomfort became apparent as he realized that he was dangling from the ceiling.

"Danny?" A voice asked beside him, filled with concern. "Oh thank God you're awake!"

"Steve?"

"Yeah man, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I...I think so. What happened?"

"I don't know. These people came to the house while you were out. I tried to fight them, but they got both of us." Their conversation was cut short as a man walked into the room. He was tall and muscular, with pale skin, ice blue eyes, and a chiseled face. His white blonde hair was styled almost like he was from the 1940s.

"Guten Morgen." The man said with a cold smile. "It is good to see you awake. Now, we can begin." The man said, switching to English. He walked over to Danny. "What I want is simple, Detective. Tell me where the doctor's notes are from the case you worked in 2007. I know you know what I'm talking about." And Danny did. He knew exactly what this man wanted, and this was exactly why he wanted them burned. He maintained his stony silence. The man sighed. "As you wish." And he spun Danny around so that he could not see his partner. But he could still hear. Steve's screams of pain, the dull thud of flesh on flesh, the ragged breathing.

"No! Steve! Stop! He doesn't know anything!" Danny yelled. It went on for a while before the blows stopped coming.

"Take him out of here." The man said to someone Danny could not see. "You see Detective, every time you refuse to give me what I want, your partner will suffer the consequences. I will give you some time to think." All Danny could hear was a scrape of someone being dragged, and the strange man's heels clicking across the cement floor.

H

5

0

After they had left the room Williams was being held in, the men dragging Brooker helped him up. Brooker smiled at the pale man.

"You were very convincing, Herr Weider. I think Williams bought it." Brooker said as he shook the man's hand.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Herr Brooker."

**So what is going on now? Plot twists? I got a million of 'em! Sorry the chapter's so short, but I have to go pick up my sister. I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's Mitch here. I've got some bad news today. For those of you who don't know, I am HipsterMaybe's boyfriend and we live together. You see, she has a very severe mold allergy and yesterday when we stopped by her grandmother's, we had to go out to her shed to grab the snow blower. Her grandmother hadn't been out there in years and she didn't know that that it had gotten so moldy. We were able to get her inhaler before her throat totally closed up, but she was coughing all day and all night. She was having a lot of trouble breathing today and she did have a high fever, so I took her in to get checked out and the doctor said she has pneumonia. She's going to stay overnight and hopefully I can take her home tomorrow. She has already finished several chapters of this story and saved them on her laptop, so I'll put them out when I can. To all of you who read this who are religious, if you could keep her in your prayers, it would mean a lot. It's hard to see her like this so soon after her issues with last month's surgery. She has been put on some strong antibiotics, so with some rest she should be able to kick this pretty fast!**

**Thank you for your support and understanding, **

**Mitch**

As he hung there, the pain in his head and his limbs faded as guilt and anger became the only thing he could feel. Steve. What had they done to him? What were they doing to him right now? And what in the hell was he supposed to do? He had seen the runaway doctor's notes and they shook him to his core. The moment he had heard the tall man talk, he should have known that this was related. The doctor who had fled factory had spoken German. His noted were written in the same language. Danny was not fluent, but he knew enough to feel sick at what they had discovered. He hung his head. It was either remain silent and allow Steve and probably himself to be tortured to death, or give up the location of the notes and be executed regardless. He had no illusions about being freed after talking. He has drawn from his dark dilemma as the door crashed open and Steve was thrown into a chair in front of him. He gasped when he saw his friend. The once strong and invincible man was now only a shell of his former self. Dull eyes were unfocused and uncomprehending as they tried to find Danny. There was no part of his visible skin that wasn't bruised, burned, or cut. Blood ran down the side of his head from a deep cut at his temple. His breathing was shallow and quick, yet raspy and weak. His unbuttoned shirt revealed a grotesque patchwork of bruises. More disturbing, however, was the angry red gashed that crisscrossed his chest. The whip had carved deep furrows into flesh and they were undoubtedly infected by now.

"My demands were simple, Detective. Now you see the consequences of your silence. The Commander here was good fun, so I will save him for another round. Consider this," he said, gesturing to the broken man beside him. "a preview of what shall happen if you maintain you silence. Now tell me, where are the doctor's notes?" Danny looked at Steve, who appeared to be unconscious, then took a deep breath.

"No." One word. The tall man's eyes glittered dangerously. Then, there was pain, more intense than he could have ever imagined.

H

5

0

Chin's car screeched to a halt in Steve's driveway. His fear dialed up a few notches when he saw the truck door open as well as the front door, but no sign of either Steve or Danny. He glanced at Kono, then the pair drew their weapons and ran into the house. Their breath was stolen as they took in the sight before them. The house was a mess. They heard a noise from the living room. Steve was sitting on floor, head between his knees. Stowing their guns, they ran to their leader's side.

"Steve? Steve! Can you hear me?" Chin asked. There was no reply. He quickly motioned for Kono to sweep the rest of the house in case Danny was somewhere in a similar state. While he waited for Kono to return, he tried to asses Steve's condition. Racing heartbeat, quick and shallow breaths, heavily perspiring, pale skin, dizziness, and shaking. Chin couldn't think of a single explanation, so he called for an ambulance. Kono returned moments later.

"No sign of Danny, but it looks like one hell of a fight happened here. How is he?" She asked, worriedly crouching down beside Steve. Chin shook his head.

"I don't know. I've called for backup and an ambulance." Another minute passed in silence before Steve's breathing evened out slightly. Noticing the change immediately, Chin tried once more to get his friend's attention.

"Steve? Are you with me?" Silence, then a careful nod. "Ambulance is on its way, but I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know. Dizzy…DANNY!" He yelled, suddenly remembering his missing partner. He tried to stand, but wavered instantly. If his team mates hadn't been there, he would've had a very harsh reunion with the floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy boss. Just take it easy. C'mon, let's get you sitting down." Kono soothed gently. They carefully steered Steve over to the couch and set him down.

"Steve, can you tell me what happened? Where's Danny?" Chin asked.

"I don't know! Yesterday I went for a run and I guess I lost track of time 'cause when I got back it was dark and raining, but Danny said I had been home all night. I didn't remember. Danny thought I was having blackouts or something. When he went to take Grace back to Rachel's today, he told me to take it easy, so I just went back to bed. I was so tired. Then I just woke up out in the truck. The front door was open and it looked like there had been a fight here. I looked all over, but I couldn't find Danny. I know he was here 'cause the Camaro's out front. I..I think someone took him!" Chin and Kono shared dark looks.

"Okay," Chin said gently, pulling himself together first. "I'm going to stay here and coordinate with HPD and CSU. Kono, when the ambulance gets here, let's get Steve checked out. Have the hospital take some blood tests too. These 'blackouts' seem a little too convenient." She nodded. Moments later, the blaring sirens roared up to the house. With a worrying lack of opposition, Steve was loaded into the back and taken away.

H

5

0

When the tall man, Weider, as Danny had learned, left, Danny was left to hang from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the cement below. He was awake, but the numbness of passing out would have been a mercy at this point. He doubted even his own mother could recognize him in this state. He had screamed until he had no voice left with which to force the vocalized pain out of his body. He could feel blood, warm and wet, flowing from various wounds. Something in his chest was broken and anything above the shallowest of breaths hitched and sent waves of indescribable agony throughout him. He wanted so desperately to let the blackness take him and his pain with it, but he remained aware. He tried to shut out the cruel replay of the past hours, but every blow, burn, and slice was relived for him with awful clarity. And yet, he had remained silent. Danny was a simple man in his mind, who did his best to protect the innocent. He had no illusions that he was a hero and he did not consider himself to be brave or noble. But this…no. Staying silent wasn't about any of that. He had seen those notes, hand written by the Angel of Death himself. How they gotten into America, he did not know and he didn't want to know. Danny knew that if he talked, he would be resurrecting an evil that should have died long ago. If he talked, there was no telling how many innocent souls would be ripped from what they knew and killed in the most horrible way imaginable. He had to stay silent. Danny knew the stakes, but that did nothing to ease his conscience. The screams of his brother still echoed in his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, she'd already written chapter nine, so she told me to upload it from her laptop. Good news is that she's home! Still feels like crap, but she's definitely breathing MUCH better. Even though it was a nasty and uncomfortable process, suctioning the fluid out her lungs really seemed to help her. She's off oxygen for now and her fever is going down. Thank you all so much for the kind words. They mean the world to us.**

**~Mitch**

After having his blood drawn by Gretchen, who had somehow managed to get assigned to him once again, Steve was forced to wait an hour for the results to come back. He spent that time thinking up every possible scenario for Danny's disappearance, but none of them ended well for the detective. When the doctor came back, he was studying Steve's blood work with furrowed brows.

"Well Commander, we've found high levels of rufilin in your system. Much too high of levels. This would explain the dizziness, blackouts, and amnesia. We didn't find any injection sites on you, so that leads me to believe that you ingested it orally. The saline we've had you on has flushed it out of your system by now, so we can remove the IV. Other than that, we found nothing else wrong with you. I would suggest, however, getting rid of everything in your fridge as well only eating food still in the package until this matter is resolved." Steve nodded and thanked him, then the doctor showed himself out. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Where is he, Chin? What could these people possibly want with him?" Chin shook his head. The same question had been gnawing at him.

"We'll find him, Steve."

"We have to."

H

5

0

Brooker wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had done many things in the years he had worked for Müller, but this job had by far cost him the most personally. He had already sacrificed his face and as he studied himself in the mirror, he could barely recognize the reflection as the man he had just become. Next to him, hands turned his head to the side.

"What is taking so long, Herr Kaufmen?" Brooker snapped irritably.

"It takes time, Herr Brooker. The only way this works is if Williams believes these injuries to be real. So, unless you would like to be beaten, you will just have to wait it out." Kaufmen replied with practiced patience as he put the finishing touches on a deep gash on Brooker's cheek. Brooker sighed. He of course knew that the man was right. Kaufmen was an artist with this sort of thing. He had spent so many years inflicting injuries that faking them came easily. Brooker did have to marvel at the skill. Every bruise, burn, and cut on the falsely pale complexion looked as real as the ones Weider had left Williams in his last session. And it wasn't just his face. Kaufmen had found a way to add clay to the skin to make it look as if bones were broken or even sticking out of the skin. He had even supplied Brooker with inserts he could place in his mouth to make his speech and breathing more convincing. Were he a betting man, he would have guessed that shortly after Williams saw this new 'Steve', he would break.

H

5

0

Danny had finally just succumbed to the encroaching darkness and its promise of relief when he was ripped cruelly from his cocoon of unconsciousness by what felt like a white hot flame in his gut, traveling through his body and paralyzing him. When the object of torture was removed, Danny could see that it was a cattle prod, much like the one Wo Fat had used on Steve in North Korea. He only hoped that Steve wasn't suffering a similar fate. The post-traumatic stress from that event had scarred him enough; he didn't need to be reminded of it. After he had been electrocuted a few more times, three men proceeded to beat him. With each blow, he felt more boned break.

"Ahh, welcome back Daniel." Weider said with a cold smile. "How are you today? Are you comfortable?" Danny glared at the man with as much heat as he could muster. Weider chuckled. "You are a tough one, Daniel. I like that, really I do. But, tough guys always have a weakness. Yours is your protective instincts. I will give you one more chance. Where are the notes?" Danny spat blood on the man's shoe. Weider shook his head and shrugged. "I warned you. Bring him in." Weider ordered, snapping his fingers. Danny watched as Steve was dragged in and thrown to the ground in front of him. Just one glance at his partner made him feel sick. Steve was barely recognizable. Danny studied his friend in guiltily as Steve shook violently and struggled for every breath. Weider looked at Danny again, then roughly grabbed Steve by the hair and raised his head so he looked at Danny. Danny stared into his brother's pleading eyes, noticing that one eye was light grey and the other was the normal deep blue. God, what had they done to his eye to make it like that? One of Weider's men kicked Steve in the ribs and the air was knocked from his lungs. Weider leaned in close to Steve.

"Now Steven, what do you have to say to Daniel?" Steve looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"I c-can't Danny. P-please…jus' tell 'em. Please! Can't do it…please tell them." Steve begged. Danny felt his heart break. He felt anger and horror at the thought of what they must've done to Steve to make him break like that. Steve was the strongest man Danny knew. He also knew that Steve had withstood torture before. He was torn. Could he really sacrifice so many lives for one man? Steve had to know that there was no way either of them would get out of this alive, regardless of whether or not Danny broke. Steve had to know that he was begging for a bullet to the brain. He hung his head in shame at the thought of what Steve would do in his position. Danny knew that his partner would never have stood for Danny's mistreatment. He wished he could be like that, but he just wasn't that strong. He couldn't save everyone. Danny's eyes filled with tears and they made tracks through the blood and grime on his face.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm so sorry." Steve hung his head, defeated. Weider shrugged.

"So be it." And shot Steve in the stomach. Immediately, bloody welled up from the wound and began to spread in a pool around him.

"No, Steve! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you, you hear me? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Danny yelled. They hadn't even given him the mercy of a quick death. Instead, Danny was forced to watch as his closest friend writhed on the floor in agony, gasping and choking on his own blood.

"We bring in your daughter next. Take him out of here once he's dead. I don't want him stinking up the joint." Weider said to one of his men, jerking his head toward the dying figure on the floor. The door slammed and Danny was alone with Steve.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Steve. I had to. Please forgive me." Danny pleaded. Steve turned his head toward Danny, eyes bright with pain, before breaking off into a fit of wet coughs, then going still, eyes closed, chest unmoving. "God, no! I'm so sorry! Steve…Steve, please…come on. Stay with me…please Steve. I'm so sorry!" Danny rambled brokenly, his own breath coming in short gasps. After a few minutes, the door opened again and Steve's body was dragged out, leaving Danny alone once again. He wept for his brother and prayed to God, not for mercy and forgiveness, but for justice to be served to him as the Lord saw fit.

H

5

0

Brooker straightened up and wiped the blood off his lips.

"Damn it!" he yelled and punched a nearby wall. He had been so sure that Williams would break. He had underestimated the man's morals. Maybe they really should bring in Williams' brat. There'd be no chance that something would go wrong then. He had almost panicked when he realize done of the colored contact lenses he wore had fallen out, but Williams hadn't seemed to have noticed. He blew out his cheeks and moved over to the mirror and sink in the corner, wiping the expertly applied gore off his face. It was over for him. Müller would not be pleased.

H

5

0

Steve sat in his desk chair at HQ, going over every threat against them in vain, trying to find a reason someone would take Danny when Kono burst in.

"Steve, come out here. I think I may have found a way to find Danny!" Steve was out of his seat immediately, running after her. Chin was already at the smart table, typing at incredible speed.

"Okay, so while you guys were at the hospital, I talked to your neighbors to see if they had seen or heard anything. No one had been home at the time of the abduction, but an old lady by the name of Lydia Fontaine who lives directly across the street told us about her cameras. Her house kept getting vandalized, so she had her son put up a few security cameras. She gave me the tapes and they caught the car that took Danny!"

"I've been tracking it through the traffic cams." Chin said. "So far, I've tracked it to the lights Queen Street. Okay, it's heading down Ala Moana Boulevard. Wait…here it is coming to a stop at a warehouse in Kewalo Basin. I can't get a good look at what it is at this angle, but I guarantee that's Danny they're carrying in." Steve didn't say a word, just walked over to the armory in the corner. Tossing Kevlar vests to his team mates before donning one himself, he passed out some of their most sophisticated and expensive weapons. There was no way he was leaving without Danny. Walking out the door with the cousins in tow, Steve set his jaw.

"We're comin', Danno. Just hold on."

**Did this chapter give you guys chills? Because it sure did for me! I don't know where she comes up with this stuff, but it never ceases to amaze me. Thanks again for your continued support. I'm not sure when she'll feel up to writing the next chapter, but I'm not gonna push her and knowing you guys, you won't either. Have a good night!**

**~Mitch**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, first off, I'm back! And I am sooooo sorry for all the typos in that last chapter. I know I usually have typos, but I've been trying to remember to look them over before I post them and I totally forgot when I asked Mitch to post chapter 9. Oh, and that's another thing. You guys are so kind and accepting of Mitch, I really can't tell you how much that means to me. All of your kind words and reviews literally make our day. I think God really did hear all your prayers for me, because I'm feeling so much better. I still can't go back to work for a while, but I'm used to that. So thank you so so much! I really hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

He knew he was dying. He was broken, both physically and mentally. Even if by some miracle he survived this, Danny knew he could never recover. What he had done to Steve was unforgiveable. Although he was in an excruciating amount of pain, Danny didn't care. In fact, he was glad for it. He deserved it after what he'd done. Steve's pleading and hopeless eyes would be forever burned into his consciousness, a reminder of what he had sentenced his closest friend to. Danny coughed again, noting wearily that blood was now dribbling down his chin. It was cold in the room, or maybe it was just the life leaving his body, but he pushed away the chill with thoughts of his Grace. Innocent and beautiful, his daughter was the warmth that kept him alive. He knew he didn't deserve to think about her, but he just couldn't help himself. It was all he had left. She would be dead soon anyway, he thought, the ice returning to his bones. If he was being honest, Danny wasn't sure if he could stand to watch them torture his little girl. In fact, he knew that his confession was inevitable, making Steve's death all the more cruel. However, Danny also knew that no matter what he said, Grace would die. He would have to look into his daughter's lifeless eyes, and that was almost more than he could bear. Danny hung his head, waiting for death to take him. Maybe if he was gone, they would be merciful towards Grace…

H

5

0

As Steve checked his weapon once more, he felt a chill creep up his spine. Danny was here, he could feel it in his gut, but there was no telling what condition they'd find him in. Steve already had an ambulance on standby, knowing that someone was going to need it when this was over. HPD had been instructed to wait outside until they were called in case there was a delicate situation. He just prayed they weren't too late. Nodding to Chin and Kono, he moved forward, the cousins flanking him on either side. With one quick look back at the peaceful day around them, they picked the lock and entered the building. It was dark inside and they were blind. Thermal imaging had failed due to some sort of interference, no doubt an intentional security measure. With skill born of years of training and combat, Steve led his team onwards. The building was old, built just before World War II, so the blueprints were on file at the Honolulu city archives. Steve had studied them carefully on the drive over, knowing that this knowledge could be useful. They rounded yet another corner and saw a light, glowing from behind a closed door. Motioning the others to stay put, Steve approached door. Using a technique he had learned from a friend on the bomb squad in Afghanistan, he carefully slid a dental mirror under the door. Seeing no one on the other side, the picked the locked and they continued onward. As the moved down yet another hallway, voices drifted towards them. They spoke German and Steve, being the only one who understood the language, quietly translated for Chin and Kono.

"I think we should bring her in. Just to be sure. If he didn't break when we tortured McGarrett, then who's to say he'll talk for his daughter?" Tortured McGarrett? What the hell?

"No, Brooker. Müller was very specific. He said only Williams was to be brought in. Besides, the girl Kaufmen brought in will more than suffice." Brooker? Hadn't Catherine mentioned a Hans Brooker? Since she hadn't called him back yet, he assumed she hadn't found anything on him.

"Williams is going to die soon if we keep him here much longer. Will Kaufmen have the girl ready by then?" Steve couldn't take it any longer. This was confirmation that Danny was here and it was all he needed. With a vicious kick, he knocked the old door off its hinges and burst in. He found himself face to face with a tall man, with classically Aryan features, down to his white blonde hair and strong jaw. On the other side of the room, another man sprinted out a door. The Aryan tried to raise his gun, but Chin shot him in the shoulder before he could fire. Steve didn't see that, though, as he took off after the second man.

H

5

0

A gunshot. It was a sound Danny knew well. _Too well_, he thought cynically. Only one, but it meant something. Had they shot Grace? No. They would use her first. Danny hardly dared to believe that help had arrived, but the sound of angry and surprised voices were all around him. Danny coughed again, more blood flicking his lips. Didn't they know they were too late? Suddenly, a man he hadn't seen before burst into the room. He was nearly identical to Weider, aside from a jagged scar running through his left eye, making it milky and blind. He ran over to Danny and raised his gun.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Will-" With one last burst of strength, Danny kicked the man in the groin, doubling him over. As the man bent over to heave, Danny landed a vicious blow to the man's temple, knocking him out. As he fell, objects came tumbling out of his pocket. Keys, a lighter, and a pocket knife. Gathering up all of his remaining energy, Danny grasped the knife in his bare toes and brought it up to his hands. As he moved, he felt bones shift in his chest and grunted in pain, but Danny pushed it all away as he was filled with a new purpose. There was no forgiving what he'd done, but Steve deserved a proper funeral. Danny could at least give him that much. Opening the knife, he cut the leather straps around his wrists, only realizing that he had cut down to the skin when he felt blood run down his arm. He fell to the floor in a heap. Though the room swam sickeningly around him, he made his way shakily to his feet, grabbing the downed man's gun.

H

5

0

Steve caught up to the fleeing man and tackled him to the ground, but his opponent was quick and agile. The man managed to slide out from under him, but not before turning to face his attacker. Steve couldn't hide his shock as he stared into his own blue eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Before Steve could process what he was seeing, the man, Brooker maybe, ran. Shaking off his surprise, Steve took off after him into another room only to see Brooker stop. Turning to look at what Brooker was seeing, Steve stopped too. There stood Danny, barely on his feet, with his gun pointed forwards and a look of utter shock on his face.

"Danny!" Steve yelled, but so did Brooker. They both rushed forward at the same time, Brooker only a half-step behind. _The son of a bitch is copying me_, Steve realized. As they got closer, Steve nearly recoiled at the sight of his partner's battered body. It was awful to look at, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"God, Danny. Hey, it's okay, buddy. I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll get you home." Steve said gently, momentarily forgetting Brooker.

"Don't listen to him Danno. This guys an imposter. I don't know how, but they cloned me or something." Brooker said, his voice sounding exactly like Steve's own. Danny raised the gun higher and both men raised their hands in surrender.

"How…? Steve, you're dead! Two…but, no. Saw…saw you d-die…" Danny said, his thoughts disjointed. Steve could see the impending collapse and stepped forward slightly.

"Danny, I know this is hard, but you've got to listen to me. I'm Steve. I'm your partner and I am not dead. They're playing mind games. You have to believe me."

"Danny, you know me. Come on, man. Put the gun down and we'll take this guy into custody and get some answers. We'll go see Grace. How 'bout that? She misses you." Brooker lied easily. The gun waivered as Danny became wracked with indecision. One of them had promised he could see Grace, but something he had said was nagging at him. He had never known Steve to pass up a chance to say 'book 'em Danno', even in the face of danger. But then again, he could just be under stress. But, how was this even possible. He had watched Steve be tortured and die for Christ sake!

"If…" Danny began timidly. "If you are g-going to be…the sh-shoot first and ask questions l-later type of a g-guy…" Danny said, leaving it open. The one on the right spoke first.

"Danny, I promise. I'll stop shooting first. I'll be more careful, I swear. Just let me get you home." He pleaded seriously. The one on the left smiled and shook his head.

"I'll consult you, so you know when to duck." He finished. Danny looked at both of them, then shot Brooker in the chest, sending the man to the ground, dead before he hit the cement.

"Steve…" Danny whispered weakly, then crumpled to his knees, avoiding falling completely to the ground as Steve darted forward and caught him.

"Danny…God, Danny. I got you, brother. I'm gonna get you home. Chin and Kono are here with HPD, taking care of everything. There's an ambulance outside." Steve assured Danny, who was trembling violently in his arms. The fingers loosely grasping his own were ice cold, but the rest of Danny's body was radiating heat. As Steve took in Danny's injuries, he had to resist the urge to pump Brooker full of hollow points.

"Steve…how? Watched…watched y-you die." Danny whispered.

"No, no you didn't buddy. It was all a trick. That man on the floor? That's Brooker. He's been pretending to be me. They were trying to get to you. I'm okay Danny. I'm not going anywhere, so you just stay with me, okay? Help's comin'."

"Sorry…so sorry Steve." Danny whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No, Danny! Hey, come on man, open your eyes!" Steve begged as he checked Danny's pulse. It was weak, but there. In the silence of the room, he could now hear the ragged whistling of Danny's chest as he struggled to suck in the tiniest of breaths. Jamming his finger to his earpiece, he pleaded for help.

**Don't worry, I'm not wrapping up the story just yet. As I'm sure you know, there are still a lot of loose ends left and action to resolve them with! I hope you guys liked this chapter! If so, please tell me. I like to hear from you guys. You're all such awesome people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. It's cold. The heating in our house went out. I legit had to build a fire in my living room. This would be why I am not a huge fan of winter. Not to mention that the garage door is frozen shut, so until Mitch gets back from work, I don't have a car to go anywhere warm. Anyway, enough about me and onto the story! For those of you who don't remember, the line Danny says and Steve finishes in the last chapter is actually from the show. It was one of their first car arguments in the first season. To jog your memory or if you just want to relive the laugh, here's the name of the video on You Tube: Hawaii Five-0 - Steve & Danny - Carguments. It won't let me post links on here unfortunately. Probably because it could be a link to something inappropriate that violates their user agreement. I believe it's the second clip in the video, but they're all pretty funny!**

In his arms, Steve cradled his friend, feeling the life slowly leave his body. The only indication that the man was indeed alive was the constant trembling and the unnatural heat radiating off his body. As Danny's shivering increased in the frigid room, Steve pulled him closer, all the while whispering softly.

"You'll be okay, Danny. You're gonna make this. I got you now. Help's comin', so just stay with me, you hear? Don't do this Danno. Remember when I promised Grace I'd keep you safe? Huh? Well, I'm not breaking that promise. Don't make a liar out me, Danny." He kept up this litany until Chin and Kono burst into the room, guns raised. The moment they saw the two men on the floor, they dropped their weapons and rushed forward. Chin quickly restrained the unconscious man on the floor, then joined Kono at Steve and Danny's side.

"Paramedics will be here any minute. How is he?" Kono asked, gently wiping blood off of Danny's chin. Steve shook his head.

"It's bad. God, just look what they did to him! And he's so sick." Steve said, unconsciously pulling Danny closer. Footsteps from outside drew their attention.

"That'll be the medics. I'll show them in." Chin said as he ran to meet them. When Chin returned with two men in tow, everything became a blur for Steve. Different readings were taken and phrases such "pneumothorax", "tachycardia", and "shock" were tossed around and jumbling together in Steve's head. Soon Danny was being rushed out of the building and into the bright sunlight before being loaded into the ambulance. Steve was grateful when the paramedics made no move to argue with him as he climbed in and sat next to Danny. As it turned out, it was for the best. It was the ambulance ride from hell. They had only left the warehouse thirty seconds ago when Danny woke up, eyes wide and panicked.

"Sir, we need you to calm down. You're going to be okay. We're on our way to the hospital." One of the medics tried to soothe, but it only served to upset Danny's confused brain even more. He tried to talk, but only a rasping hiss of air escaped his lips, bringing to his attention the fact that he was nearly unable to breathe. Still, he kept trying to get his point across. After a few tries, Steve was finally able to pick out a few words.

"Steeeevvve…killed-d him…mmmy f-fault."

"Shhh Danny, hey. It's me. It's Steve, buddy. I'm okay, really I am. They were playing tricks on you, remember?"

"N-nooooo! D-don' hurrrt 'im!" Danny begged weakly, looking around, but not truly seeing his surroundings.

"His fever's spiking!" One of the medics yelled to his colleague.

"Hey, Danny. Listen to me. Listen…Danno!" Steve yelled finally. The use of his daughter's nickname seemed to focus him a bit. Steve smiled. Of course. "You're doing great Danny, but you need to calm down, okay? I'm alright. Whatever you believe they did to me is a lie." Steve said. At last, his words began to make headway through Danny's confusion. Unfortunately, his fever had already climbed to high. The next thing they knew, Danny's eyes were rolling back in his head again and his whole body was going rigid. Moments later, he began to seize uncontrollably. After two minutes, his body sank limply back into the gurney. Immediately, the paramedics examined him.

"I think the seizure shifted that broken rib further into his lung. It's totally collapsed now!"

"I'll start ambu-bagging."

"He's crashing!"

H

5

0

They found Steve sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and a blank expression on his face.

"Steve?" Kono asked, squatting down in front of him. "Where's Danny? What happened?" But Steve didn't respond.

"I think he might be in shock." Chin commented. Kono nodded as she took in the pale, clammy skin and shaking frame of the man she had come to know as her brother of sorts. As a nurse passed, Chin stopped her and requested a blanket, which they secured around him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, he's just exhausted and trying to process everything. I mean, you saw that guy, Brooker or whatever's body. He was an exact replica of Steve. I can only imagine what kind of a shock that must've been. Not to mention whatever happened to Danny."

"I know. Did you see what they did to him? Those injuries are consistent with torture!" Kono said furiously. Chin pulled her into a tight hug until they saw Steve blink rapidly and color return to his face.

"Hey boss. You with us now?" Kono asked gently

"Yeah." Steve said, his voice flat and emotionless. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, then nearly fell over.

"Take it slow, Steve. Come on." Chin said softly, leading Steve over to a nearby bench. After a moment, Kono couldn't hold back any longer.

"Where's Danny? He's not-"

"No." Steve said. "He's…he's in surgery right now." He said, his voice faint.

"Steve, what happened in the ambulance?" Steve was silent for a moment, and when he finally spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.

"He woke up and he thought he had killed me. I tried to tell him that I was okay, but as soon as I started to get through to him, he started seizing. They said his fever just got too high. His lung was torn open and it collapsed. They said they'd try to do the surgery with his body packed in ice."

"Oh my god…" Kono whispered, tear spilling from her dark eyes.

"What…what did they do to him to make him think that he killed me?" Steve asked quietly, his voice breaking. "These bastards used me, damn it! This whole thing was about Danny from the start. Those months where I was missing, I bet you anything they were using that time to make Brooker an exact copy of me! They must've wanted something from Danny and thought that he'd only talk if I was involved. But Danny's too strong and he wouldn't break. What did they do to him?" he asked again, knowing that the answer he sought would only serve to feed his anger and guilt.

"It's not your fault, Steve. The doctors said they almost killed you during the kidnapping. You had no say in this." Kono said firmly.

"She's right. No one blames you for this. I know Danny never would. And besides, like you said, Danny's strong. He's going to make this." Chin said, hoping to relieve some of his friend's unnecessary guilt.

"I hope you're right."

**Yay, Mitch is home! His car got stuck on the highway! I'm just so glad he's okay. Well, he's going to fix the furnace now, God bless him. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon! And just a reminder, I am leaving This One's For The Readers open until the end of this story, so keep sending me you ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**How in the world did I get so lucky? Not only did Mitch fix the heat (by the way, a guy who can fix stuff is incredibly sexy), but he brought me Chinese for dinner and now he's giving me a backrub while I write this. Yup, he's a keeper! And I am also extremely lucky to have all of you guys! It's been a rough year and you've all been so sweet and understanding about it. I really can't thank you enough! So from me, Mitch, and Luke (our five month old German Shepherd puppy) Happy Holidays! Best wishes to you all and stay warm!**

**Hugs, Kisses, and Holiday Wishes, **

**Hipster & Mitch…and Luke. Can't forget our baby boy (:**

Sighing softly, Kono tucked the blanket around Steve's shoulders. They had been in the waiting room for nearly ten hours. Frankly, she was surprised he had managed to stay awake as long as he had. She knew he needed to know how Danny was just as much as they did, perhaps more since he had seen the worst of the effects, but Kono was glad he had finally passed out, even if his position on the hard chair had to be beyond uncomfortable. He looked so exhausted. Even in sleep, his face was lined with stress and fatigue far beyond his years. She kissed him lightly on the top of the head, then went into the hallway to make the most difficult call of her life.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Rachel. We've been trying to reach you since it happened." Chin paused, two steaming coffees clutched in his hands. "I promise, I'll call you the moment we know something…I know. Can…can you just tell Grace that her Danno loves her? I know that's what Danny would want…Mmmmhhhhmm. Of course. Bye." When Kono finished the call, Chin set down the cups in his hands and pulled her into a hug. He knew how hard that phone call was. He himself had made it once before and it had broken his heart to hear Grace ask to speak to her father. They didn't say a word, just drew comfort from each other's embrace. When they were ready, they broke apart and walked back into the waiting room. Steve was still out for the count, but they saw that a kind nurse had taken pity on him and placed a pillow beneath his head. They each took seats opposite him, just watching to see if he was okay. He was still far too pale and an occasional tremor still coursed through his body. It seemed every hour that passed made the dark rings around his eyes stand out even more, like bruises.

"What if…what if this is too much for him?" Kono asked quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Danny's strong. He'll get through this." Chin promised.

"That's what I keep telling myself, but actually I meant Steve. Look at him, Chin. He's obviously not dealing with this very well. I know that if I was in his position, I would've lost it by now."

"We just need to give him time. He's been through a major shock. I mean, it's not very often that your best friend goes missing, nearly gets tortured to death, and an exact copy of yourself tries to kill you. He's seen a lot and we both know he hasn't been eating or sleeping right since he came back. Honestly, I think it's all just catching up to him."

"I know. It's just, I can't help but feel like this is the last straw. I mean, how much can he take before it's too much? Aside from all the things he saw and did in the SEALs, put in the death of his father, his kidnapping and torture in North Korea, his mom's sudden reappearance and all the lies that go with that, and now all the recent events, he's got to be cracking up. The PTSD from one of those events alone would be enough, but Steve won't talk about it. He just keeps it all in. The only one he talks to is Danny, and that's because he basically gives him no other choice. And now that Danny's not here to talk to…Chin, I'm really worried about him."

"Me too, but we'll figure this out. We always do." They hugged again, then turned to see a haggard looking doctor standing at a respectful distance. When they looked at him expectantly, the young man stepped forward.

"A nurse told me you were all here for Detective Williams." The man said with a slight English accent. He didn't phrase it as a question, but they nodded anyway. "I would ask if you wanted to wake your friend, but to be honest, he looks like he could use the rest." They nodded again in agreement and the man smiled. "I'm Damian Navarro, I've been treating Daniel since he arrived. Let me start by saying he did survive the surgery," at this, the cousins breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "but he is far from out of the woods."

"How bad is it?" Chin asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Bad enough. The damage to his lungs was extensive. The nurses said that Commander McGarrett, who I assume to be your sleeping friend, was not really in any state to give them much of any usable information besides the fact that he had been kidnapped. From what I believe to be the result of several beatings, all of his ribs were at least cracked and six of them actually broke. The broken ones shifted around in his chest whenever he took a deep breath or attempted to move. His right lung was the first to be damaged, but it was only a small hole that grew as he moved and deflated his lung relatively slow. The rip to the left lung happened much more quickly and violently. The paramedics believed that this occurred during his seizure in the ambulance."

"Were you able to fix them?" Kono asked.

"The right one was an easy fix, but we've only been able to put in a temporary patch on the left one. Think of it as an internal band-aid. It's certainly not as sturdy as sutures, but he was so weak and sick that, had we continued the surgery, he would not have survived. When he's stronger, we'll go in and fix it up for good, but for now this will hold and give it a chance to start healing."

"Were there any other injuries?"

"He had several badly infected burns and slashes, which we cleaned and bandaged. He also has a moderate concussion."

"Steve mentioned that Danny's fever was too high." Kono brought up. Navarro nodded.

"It is. We had him packed in ice all during his surgery and we're still trying to cool him down. Ideally, we would have put in into a bath basin full of ice, but his injuries prevented us from doing so. We're pushing antibiotics, but so far, we haven't narrowed down a specific infection. I believe there are a few at work here. I know for sure he has a pretty nasty one in his lungs. The fluid that got in when they were torn has caused pneumonia and the burns and cuts were all infected as well. He was also severely dehydrated. We have him on about four different IVs for antibiotics, sedatives, pain medication, and fluids as well as a respirator. I was hesitant to intubate since there is a high risk of developing dependency, but his body is just too weak to breathe for itself. I'm sorry. I really am. If it's any consolation, most people would have been dead hours ago, but Daniel is still very much in this fight. He's in bad shape right now, but we just need to give the medications time to work." They nodded.

"Thank you, doctor. Really." Kono said softly. Navarro smiled and nodded, then looked over at Steve.

"Is he alright? It looks like he's in shock to be honest." Navarro asked, his years of medical school helping him to notice the sleeping man's pale skin and shaking body for what it was. He slid over and gently began to examine Steve.

"I don't know. He's…he's had a pretty big shock today. Among other things, he and Danny are extremely close, like brothers, and he's the one who found him and was with him in the ambulance."

"Ahh, that'll do it. Lisa?" Navarro called as one of the nurses passed. A pretty young woman with dark brown hair came over.

"Yes, Doctor Navarro?

"Can you bring me a gurney and a saline drip for this man? He's in shock and should be lying down and receiving fluids."

"Yes, Doctor. I'll get some heated blankets too. Where would you like me to take him?"

"I know he's not critical or anything, but ICU's not full tonight and I feel this man needs to be close to his friend, the new arrival in two-oh-three. Can you arrange for that as well?" she nodded.

An hour later, Steve was settled more comfortably in a room directly across from Danny's. Chin and Kono would take turns watching over their downed team mates. It was all that could do. Wait, watch, and pray for a miracle.

**Another short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! It's just getting so late and I'm so tired. Anyway, I know there was like no Steve or Danny at all, but there will be soon! And by the way, picture Navarro as super sexy and sweet, as I modeled him after my Mitch.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's official. I need a new laptop. First, Luke (our little 5 month old shepherd puppy) knocked it off the table and so the plug that the cord fits into is all smashed and the actual plug part is dangling by like one wire that is already frayed. Then, one of the hinges that allow it to open broke, so now I can't close it and if I adjust the screen it makes this awful cracking sound and part of the frame around the screen bows out. And now, every time I turn it on, the screen goes blue with bunch of blurred white lines all over it and this really loud clicking noise goes off. It works the second time I turn it on, but then it's really slow. And just an hour ago I was skyping with my friend in Egypt and he said that it was randomly putting the webcam effects on. So he took a few screenshot where my webcam had apparently put beer bottles spinning above my head, smoke coming out of my ears, and a gas mask that covered my face. I may not be good with computers, but I'm ****_pretty_**** sure that's not supposed to happen…**

**Oh, and for the reader who asked if Mitch can cook, yes ;) very well in fact! Tonight he made Baked Parmesan Shrimp Penne for us! I love him. I really do. And he would like me to tell you all that he loves you guys!**

** Anyway…Story time!**

As he waited for Kono to return with their coffee, Chin nervously drummed his fingers on the table. It had been a long night. They had each taken shifts. One would rest in Steve's room for a couple hours, while the other would sit at Danny's bedside and watch for any change in his condition. They would hold his hand, talk to him, and when his fever got too high, gently wipe his face with a damp cloth. Throughout the night, Danny's temperature fluctuated anywhere from 102 degrees to 105 degrees. Nurses would come in every hour and change out the ice packs around him after they took his temperature and vitals. Steve had slept through the night, but he was not peaceful in his rest. Chin had watched as his friend became agitated and mumbled incoherently. His ramblings may have been soft and nonsensical, but their meaning was clear. It was eight in the morning and neither man had woken yet, so he and Kono had decided to go grab breakfast in the cafeteria. While they weren't hungry, they knew they had more long nights and exhausting days ahead that would require them to be at the top of their game. So now, anxious and running on too little sleep, Chin watched as Kono returned with two steaming cups and a bag of pastries. Accepting a cup and nibbling on the edges of a cinnamon roll, Chin stood up joined Kono as they walked back to the ICU. Seeing the curtains drawn around Danny's bed, they assumed the doctor was in there and they didn't want to disturb whatever test was being performed. However, when they went to check on Steve, his bed was empty. Blankets had been thrown off and landed in a heap on the floor. The needle of an IV lay disconnected on the bed and blood flecked the sheets. Immediately, they panicked. After the recent kidnappings of their friends, their minds automatically went into worst case scenario mode. Suddenly, Kono's hand flew to her mouth.

"Chin…Danny?!" She asked fearfully. He understood, knowing full well that Danny way be in danger right then and that he may not actually be with a doctor. They sprinted out of Steve's room and threw aside the curtain to reveal a haggard looking Steve passed out in the chair next to Danny's bed. His hands were clasped around one of Danny's and his head rested on the mattress next to Danny's pillow. Dried blood covered his arm where the IV had been torn out. The baggy pants and scrub shirt he wore were loose around his too thin frame. Slowly, they allowed their heart beats to calm. A nurse walked in behind them. Seeing their faces, she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be back for a while! You must've been so scared. Commander McGarrett's okay. I went to check on him this morning and saw his bed empty, but Dr. Navarro said he and this man here were very close friends so I looked and found him in here. He looked so tired that I didn't want to disturb him. I guess he panicked when he woke up and didn't know where Detective Williams was. I was just going to clean up his room and grab something to keep him warm." She said, holding up a blanket. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you'd be out a little longer." The young woman apologized again.

"It's alright..."Kono said, trying to read the woman's nametag, which was partially obscured by her long hair.

"Isabelle. My name's Isabelle. Dr. Navarro assigned me to Detective Williams' room first, but he asked me to look in on Commander McGarrett this morning." She said as she tucked the blanket around Steve.

"Thank you Isabelle, for looking after him." Chin said kindly.

"It's no trouble. He seemed so distraught and, given Mr. Williams' injuries, I figured something awful must've happened." Chin and Kono nodded. "I'm sorry. But, the good news is that he made it through the night and that's always a sign that he's still in this. He's a strong man. I have to go now, but if you need anything, feel free to page the nurses station and we'll help however we can." She gave them a sweet smile, then closed the curtain behind her as she left. Chin and Kono both heaved a sigh as they sank into chairs. Within ten minutes, their adrenaline spike had faded and they had fallen asleep.

H

5

0

When Steve woke up, he was surprised to find a blanket around his shoulders. As he sat up, he took in the dark room. Chin and Kono were both asleep on the other side of Danny's bed and Danny…Steve didn't know what to think. It just looked unnatural. Danny's skin was a gruesome patchwork of bruises and cuts and burns. The tube down his throat looked like it had been shoved in there and, although he knew it was helping Danny, he wanted to rip it out. He knew how much his partner hated ventilators. A glance at the various monitors around Danny's bed told him that Danny's blood pressure was still low and his temperature was still high. As Steve's eyes drifted over his friend, his brother really, all he could think of was why Danny? Why did they have to do this to him? Steve knew Danny and he knew that whatever they had wanted from Danny, it must have been awful. Danny was a strong man, but this went beyond strength. Every man has his breaking point and Danny must have reached his long before help had arrived. From what he could piece together, they had used that man, Brooker, who had somehow looked _exactly_ like him, to convince Danny to give up. They must have faked his death to make Danny talk. God, that must have been unbearable. For Danny to choose between Steve and whatever secret he had, he knew that it must've torn Danny apart. Steve wasn't angry at Danny. No, they both knew that for one of them to allow the other to be injured or, God forbid, killed, the stakes must've been high. Whatever these bastards wanted…Steve couldn't even fathom how awful it must be. Steve took Danny's hand in his own again.

"You gotta make this, Danno. I can't…I can't do this without you. I never told you this, but if you hadn't been there to keep me sane after my dad died, I'm not sure what I would've done, but I guarantee I wouldn't be alive today. You know me. I'm stupid. I'm reckless. Irresponsible. You're everything I'm not and I need you Danny! I promise I'll get you through this, every step of the way. You just have to fight for me!" Steve whispered, a single tear making its way down his cheek. He wiped it away savagely with his other hand. "Please, Danny. If you can hear, squeeze my hand. Please." Steve waited, but the hand he held did not so much as twitch. "Please Danny! Come on, you've gotta fight for me! Just squeeze my hand. Please, Danno…" At first, nothing. Then slowly, five fingers loosely curled themselves around Steve's hand. More tears ran down Steve's face, but they held new emotion.

H

5

0

Aldrich Müller set his phone down a little harder than necessary. As the man in the corner poured him another scotch, he tented his fingers and schooled his features. He needed to appear calm to his staff. Inside, however, rage was boiling over and threatening to spill out. He had thought Brooker and Weider competent enough to do the job. Apparently not. And now he feared they would lose their chance at Williams. The fool was too damn noble. Even the death of his own partner did not make the man give up the location. He sighed, then accepted his drink. The man bowed, then left him in peace. Müller took a long draft and swallowed hard, before standing up to pace the room. Eventually, he stopped and looked out the window, his eyes searching the Berlin skyline for answers. He _needed_ those notes. They were his rightful property after all. It had been a mistake to lend his grandfather's research to that scientist, but Nasser had been so sure he could do as Müller had asked. It just went to show that if he wanted something done right, he would have to do it himself. Walking over to a safe on the wall, he removed the gun from within, then called for his man to return.

"Yes, Herr Müller?" the man asked politely.

"Get me on the next flight to Honolulu. I have some business I need to take care of their."

"Right away, sir."

**Did you think I was wrapping this up? Not a chance! We've still got a whole lot of plot left! Any guesses as to what's going on here? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I have some kind of big news to share with you all. Today at lunch, Mitch picked me up and took me out to eat at this super nice place, then took me for a walk in the gardens nearby. Here I am thinking "Oh my God…did I forget our anniversary or something?" and then he gets down on one knee and pulls out the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. As I looked closer at it, I could see that he had reset my grandmother's stone. So yes, now I am engaged to the sweetest man alive! When my grandma passed away several years ago, I thought that ring had been lost. Apparently he worked with my parents to find it and fix it up for me. Wow…only he could make me cry with such happiness. So, that's all. I just really wanted to tell you guys, since you've always been so sweet. We're thinking an October wedding, right when all of the leaves are changing.**

They awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and a hushed, one sided conversation. Blinking away the sleep in their eyes, Chin and Kono saw a drink carrier on the table, with two drinks left in it; a vanilla latte for Kono and a black coffee for Chin. Still seated next to Danny's bed, Steve spoke quietly into his phone. While he still looked pale and drawn, his eyes burned with a new intensity. It was obvious he had stopped at home, as he was in his own clothes now and a small duffel sat in the corner.

"Alright, thanks Max. Will do." Steve said, then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Chin asked, taking his coffee from the table and sipping the much needed caffeine. Steve turned towards them and smiled.

"Oh, hey you guys are up! I was just talking to Max about his autopsy on Brooker. I wanted to…"

"Know how the guy was an exact copy of you?" Chin asked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, Max said it was a combination of several cosmetic surgeries and some freaky genetic stuff with my own DNA, which I'm guessing these assholes got in those two months they had me."

"Genetic stuff? What do you mean?" Kono asked.

"I'm not really sure and I don't think Max is either, but somehow they harvested my DNA and used it to mess with Brooker's genetics so that he would be an exact copy of me. I mean, they did not leave anything out. Max even said he had an exact replica of the scar on my ass that I got from an IED in Afghanistan." Chin arched an eyebrow and Kono nearly choked on her coffee.

"So, what was the whole point of basically cloning you?" Chin asked. "They have to be after something, right?"

"I think I know." Steve said, his voice suddenly quiet. "I don't know everything, but I think this has always been about Danny. If you think about it, they never came back after me. They let me go, for Christ sake! But they took Danny. When I found him, he kept saying something about me being dead and that it was his fault. And before they took him, I came home really late from a run, but Danny insisted that I had been home all night. We both chalked it up to some kind of blackout, but now it makes sense. Brooker must have been with Danny that night. And Grace…God, he was with Grace!" Steve realized, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Chin and Kono looked just as disgusted by the thought.

"So, you're thinking they wanted something from Danny and they used Brooker to get it? We all know that Danny tells you everything, so that's probably why they used you." Chin said, thinking quickly. He wanted to keep Steve focused, for fear that he would return to his previous state.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm guessing they tried to have Brooker just flat out ask him, but obviously that didn't work and they had to do something. CSU found stage makeup at the warehouse, like the kind used in horror movies to create injuries. I know it sounds crazy, but what if they were faking Brooker's injuries and eventual death to mess with Danny and get him to talk?" Chin and Kono nodded.

"I think you're right. God, what kind of secret could be that awful that Danny would allow this to happen to himself?" Kono asked.

"Danny's brave. He must've known that they would just kill him if he talked anyways, so he wanted to go out on his own terms, noble idiot." Steve said, placing a hand on Danny's arm. "Listen, guys. I wanted to say thank you…and I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been that easy to deal with recently. You guys are Danny's family too and I was acting like I was the only one who felt something." Steve apologized. Chin shook his head.

"No you weren't, so don't even start this guilt-ridden crap with me. You suffered the biggest shock of all of us that day and, understandably, you needed time to adjust." Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks guys." They smiled.

"Of course, Steve. Ohana, remember?" Kono reminded him.

"Yeah…you know, last night, Danny did something."

"Did something?" Chin repeated.

"Yeah, it was weird. I asked him to squeeze my hand. I didn't think he could hear me, but he did. It wasn't much, but I think Danny's still in there somewhere, listening."

"Of course he is. He'd probably say something about needing to keep tabs on you so you don't blow up Oahu." Kono teased. They all laughed at that. After a moment, Chin leaned forward.

"So, what now?"

"Now, we go talk to the guy we apprehended at the warehouse. There was one with Brooker. The guy you shot in the shoulder, Chin. I think Brooker called him Weider."

"Oh, yeah. I remember him."

"I talked to that nurse, Isabelle, and she said she'd stay with Danny while we're gone and will call us if anything changes." They all agreed. Before they left, Steve took Danny's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll be back soon, Danno."

H

5

0

_How was it possible to be so hot and yet so cold at the same time? Although he felt as if he was inside the fires of hell itself, Danny shivered nonetheless. He didn't know where he was. Everywhere he turned, he was surrounded by an oppressive darkness. In addition to the heat, pain was also a constant. He tried to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. He felt as if he were drowning, unable to breathe, yet he felt no immediate need to fill his lungs. It was a strange and unpleasant sensation to say the least. What was happening? Where was Steve? Something in the back of his mind told him Steve wasn't coming, that he never would again. His thought drifted to Grace. Why was he so afraid for her? Sure, she was his little girl, but this was beyond his normal parental concerns. He was terrified for her and he wished he knew why. Suddenly, a voice drifted into the blackness. "Just squeeze my hand, please Danno." the voice pleaded. Odd…it sounded so much like Steve. The voice was so distraught, he couldn't help but comply. As he finally achieved his goal, he let his loosely curled fingers relax and allowed himself to rest. As he slept voices drifted through his dreams, but only one could be understood._

_"I'll be back soon, Danno."_

**I'm sorry so many of you need tissues! I really don't mean to make you cry! I just read a review, by AgentSEAL009, who said we had all become like a family, and I like to think that's true. I know you guys care for me and Mitch and that means more than I can say. I hope you all know just how much I care about you all as well. If I could invite each and everyone of you to my wedding, I would!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I realize it's been a while since I updated. Sorry! This story has lots of little parts to it! Anyway, here's chapter 15! Until now, my longest story was Cat and Mouse (which was 15 chapters), but this is going to end up being even longer! Not sure if that's good or bad…**

Steve walked with purpose through the spartan hospital hallways of Tripler until he came to the secure ward for criminal patients. Nodding for the nurse to leave them, Steve, Chin, and Kono entered Weider's room. The man looked awful. Pale, sweaty, and breathing heavily. The nurse had told him that while the only injury he had sustained was a gunshot wound to the shoulder, it had not only torn his brachial artery, but he had developed an infection that eventually went systemic. Steve could not find it in himself to be sympathetic. As he strode over to the bed, he slapped the unconscious man into awareness.

"Was zur Hölle?" Weider stuttered. Steve's German was only just passable, but he understood 'what the hell'. Good. Let the bastard be confused for all he cared.

"Hey, asshole. Wake up." Weider coughed, they fixed his baleful stare on Steve.

"You Americans are so uncivilized." Weider said weakly, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Says the man who strung a guy up and tortured him for information."

"We do what we must." Weider stated simply.

"Exactly. Now, you're going to tell me why you're doing this."

"Or else?" Weider scoffed. "You won't hurt me. This is a hospital and you're cops."

"You obviously don't know much about Five-0. See, we have something called full immunity and means. For another thing, you're in a military hospital, full of people who are very loyal to my team. Your screams will be ignored." Steve threatened nonchalantly. Even with his casual tone of voice, he could tell Weider was scared.

"Full immunity and means? That's bullshit." Steve shrugged.

"Maybe so, but the governor doesn't see it that way. Five-0 has a different way of dealing with guys like you. We once tied a guy to the hood of our car and raced around Honolulu…and that loser was nothing compared to you." Steve joked. Weider was trying to seem tough, but fear and illness were taking their toll. This son of a bitch had screwed with Danny's mind and Steve would never forget that. Two can play at the mental game.

"You can't do this. I have rights!" Weider screamed. Steve chuckled.

"No you don't. See, you're here illegally. That's right, we found the fake passports you used to fly here. That alone makes you a terrorist in the eyes of the United States. Add on the fact that you kidnapped two high ranking law enforcement officers, and we can basically go all Guantanamo on your ass. Oh, how I love the Patriot Act." Steve mused with a smile, even though he was burning with rage on the inside. Weider was shaking now, so Steve pressed his advantage. "If you talk now, maybe I won't go bring in that lovely cart of surgical tools I saw in the hall. Maybe I won't do to you what you did to my partner."

"I c-can't. He'll kill me!" Weider begged.

"We'll protect you. Believe it or not, we're the good guys here. But only if you cooperate."

"I can't." Steve sighed.

"Have it your way." Then he ripped the nasal cannula from beneath Weider's nose, tore out his IV's, and placed his hand firmly over his wounded shoulder. Weider screamed, but as Steve promised, no one came. As blood began to seep through the bandages, Chin laid a hand on Steve's arm.

"Steve, we don't want to kill him you know."

"Oh, trust me. This piece of shit is gonna live. How 'bout we set him up as bait for whoever he's so scared of? That would get us answers real quick." Even through his pain, Weider registered Steve's words.

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything! Not Müller! Please, not Müller!" he begged. Increasing the pressure, Steve leaned in closer.

"Who's Müller? Huh? Who is Müller?"

"He's…he's the g-guy in charge! Please, just stop and I'll tell you what you want to know." After a moment, Steve released Weider's shoulder.

"Talk." He ordered.

"I d-don't know much about h-him. His names Aldrich Müller. He's German, like me. He's some billionaire who hired me to work at Griffon Security Company."

"Tell us about Griffon."

"It's front operation is a security company, but it's really just a bunch of killers for hire. Most of them are Neo Nazis like Müller. I only stayed 'cause the money was good. I work there a few months with Siegler, doing odd jobs for the boss. Earning his trust, I guess. Then he calls me into his office along with Brooker, who I'd never met before, and say he has a job for us. He told us about his plans. I didn't like it much, but the payoff was ten million. Same with Siegler. Brooker though, he hung on Müller's every word. That son of a bitch is the craziest Nazi wannabe I've ever seen. He was like Müller's little protégé. As soon as he asked one of us to become your double, Brooker didn't even hesitate."

"Why though? What does Müller want?"

"Müller's after something. Notes of some kind, and I swear that's all I know. It has to do with some case Williams worked a few years back. Only he knows where these notes are. And we're supposed to get him to talk."

"So why did Müller take me and make Brooker look like me?"

"The kidnapping wasn't supposed to go that way. It was only supposed to be quick in and out. You would be gone no more that twelve hours. But Siegler and his friends messed it up. They didn't expect you to fight back, so they went overboard. Müller said we couldn't kill you or return you injured, so we had to keep you until you healed enough. As for why Brooker needed to become you, or how this level of cosmetic work was done, I'm not one hundred percent sure. Müller would say that you were the only one Williams would ever talk to. We tried to have Brooker simply as him where the notes were, but of course Williams didn't say. So, Müller had him kidnapped. We faked Brooker's torture to break Williams, but it wasn't working. No matter what we did, Williams kept his mouth shut. I asked Müller why we couldn't have just used you instead, but he said you would never do what we needed. You would not break like we had Brooker do. You would never beg. And besides, for this to work you'd have to be awake and word is you're a crafty bastard. We couldn't risk losing Williams. We were going to use a little girl Brooker made look like Williams' daughter next, but now I think Müller's had her executed." Weider explained. Steve felt sick. All of this for some damned notes?

"Where is Müller?" he asked after he composed himself.

"I truly don't know. I doubt he's stuck around Griffon." Steve nodded.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Weider paled even more as if to disagree. Steve turned on his heel and left. Weider had given him everything, he could see it in his eyes. If…no, _when_ Danny woke up, Steve would learn more about those notes and how to protect his partner and take Müller down.

H

5

0

As Danny's eyes fluttered open, he was greeted with a hazy world of fire and ice. He shivered incessantly, yet all he wanted to do was kick the blankets off of him. Everything hurt, but he soon realized that he hadn't taken a breath since he had come to. Tentatively, he tried to suck in some air, but he was stopped by something in his throat. Desperately, he struggled to breathe. If he had been capable of rational thought at that moment, he would have realized that the oxygen he craved was already there. However, his fever addled mind couldn't put the pieces together. He heard a loud beeping sound grow faster and faster, but his vision was so blurry that he had no idea what was causing the sound. White noise was rushing past his ears and he was on the verge of passing out when two strong hand gently took him by the shoulders.

"-anny! Calm –own! You're –kay!" The voice sounded distant and the sound cut in and out, but he would know that voice anywhere. But no, it had to be a trick. Steve was dead after all. He had killed him. "-ake that –ube out! Can –reathe on his own!" Steve's voice yelled. Suddenly, there was a harsh tug and the obstruction was cleared from his throat. He greedily sucked in air. Even though it burned his lungs, he couldn't seem to stop gasping in as much oxygen as he could.

"Deep breaths, nice and slow buddy. That's it." Steve's voice encouraged. Huh, Steve's ghost was pretty helpful. He felt his hand being placed on what felt like someone's chest. "Match your breathing to mine. Slow and deep. Good. You're doing great, Danno." Gradually, his panic faded and his vision cleared. To his surprise, there was Steve, holding his hand his chest, as real as ever.

"Hey, Danny. It's good to see you awake man." Steve said with a smile. Danny stared at him in shock. How? He had watched the life leave his eyes!

"St-steve?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's me."

"N-no. Dead! S-saw it…m-my fault." Steve shook his head sadly.

"No Danno. I'm alive. You didn't kill me. Those men were trying to trick you, but you have to believe me."

"B-but…w-watched you die…" Danny whispered again. Steve took Danny's hand in both of his own and squeezed it.

"Feel this? This is real Danny. I'm real. I know it's hard, but you've got to believe me." Finally, Steve seemed to make some headway.

"Alive?"

"That's right, Danny. I'm alive. We're all okay."

"Steve…th-though I killed you."

"I know, Danno. I know."

"You okay? Loo' like shit." Danny asked as he realized just how awful his partner looked.

"Better now that you're awake. You haven't been doing so good lately. How do you feel?"

"Hot, cold. Tired. Ev'rythin' hurts." Steve gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, well you just get some rest, okay? We'll be here when you wake up." Danny gave Steve one genuine smile, then allowed himself to return to the peaceful darkness.

**This chapter literally took me three hours to write and it's all Vine's fault. I swear to God those stupid little videos get me so sidetracked it's not even funny. Anyway, I know it's been a while, but I hope this chapter answered some questions you have! I didn't check this for mistakes (sorry! I will next time!) because I have to go pick up my brother from the airport. He's in the army Rangers and he got some leave to come home for like a whole month! Ahhh! My big brother's home for Christmas! I'm so happy right now, you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Time for Chapter 16! Whew, this thing's getting long! Lucky for you guys, in this chapter you not only get the benefit of having Mitch give me advice, but now you also have my big brother, Joe's, input! Since my parents are in the process of moving, Joe is staying with me and Mitch for his leave and I could not be happier. Right now my boys are wrapping presents. Since they kicked me out of the room (I'm assuming because they're wrapping something for me), I've decided to work on updating this for ya'll. Again, sorry for the wait! If you read The Great Danny Williams last night you know I've had some laptop issues recently, but I have a new one now! Yay!**

True to his word, Steve was there when Danny woke. In the moments before Steve realized that he had woken up, Danny couldn't help but take in his partner's pale and exhausted form. However, Danny's silent observing didn't last long. Being the former SEAL that he was, Steve quickly sensed the eyes on him and soon a broad, if goofy, grin split his face.

"Hey Danno."

"Hey. You look like crap." Danny remarked, his voice still weak and breathy.

"You're one to talk, pal. You look in a mirror lately?" Danny laughed softly, but ended up coughing instead. Frowning, Steve raised the bed a little and gently rubbed his friend's back.

"Easy, Danny. Let's avoid that for a while yet, ok? Your lungs are pretty messed up." As the fit subsided, Danny winced and sunk back into the mattress, completely spent.

"Wha' 'appened to me?" he asked breathlessly. A shadow passed over Steve's face.

"What do you remember?"

"Cold...wanted...they wanted s'mthing. And you...kept hurting you. Then they sh-shot you an' you died. B-but, no. Not dead?" Steve nodded, glad that Danny could remember on his own, even if it was a sad memory.

"That's right, Danno. I'm alive. You're doing so good."

"Grace….they were gonna use Grace! No, where's-" Sensing the panic rising in his friend, Steve placed a calming hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, hey. Look at me Danny. Grace is fine. She's okay. She's safe now." A few more minutes of this seemed to calm Danny, but he still looked agitated.

"How bad?" Steve frowned.

"Well, both of your lungs were torn by a few of your broken ribs. They set your ribs and were able to repair the damage to the left lung. The right lung is only temporarily fixed, so you'll have another surgery when you're strong enough." Danny nodded his understanding, so Steve continued. "You have a moderate concussion and a bunch of cuts and burns that got infected. Add that to the mild case of pneumonia you've developed and that's why you're feeling so bad. All in all, you've been scaring the shit out of us for a while now." Steve concluded with a strained laugh. Danny smiled, careful not to repeat his earlier mistake of laughing. Suddenly, he became serious as he remembered something.

"Steve, s'not over." Steve looked up, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Danno?" Steve knew full well that Müller was still out there, but he didn't want to upset Danny more than he already was.

"They won' stop 'til they get them."

"Get what? The notes?" Danny nodded.

"Case in Jersey years ago. Bunch of mutilated bodies. All been experimented on. Last victim, little boy named Tyler Kent. Lab traced him back to abandoned coal factory. Found a bunch of people being experimented on. All the 'doctors' gave up without a fight, but never talked. One tried to run, using a little girl as a shield, I got the girl back, but he got away. Dropped his notes though."

"And that's the notes their after?" Danny nodded again.

"Read them. Awful stuff. Had to hide them where no one would ever get them again." Steve nodded his understanding.

"I get that buddy, but I still don't see why these notes are still important."

"All the victims were of Jewish descent, disabled, or African American." Steve's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"No...Nazis? Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Notes were old. Written by Mengele." Danny finished, his eyes full of sadness. Steve leaned back in his chair and scrubbed a hand over his unshaven jaw.

"What the hell? Josef Mengele? So these assholes are trying to recreate that monster's work?"

"Yes. Thought we had stopped them in Jersey, but the one guy did get away. Probably got more followers to help him get them back."

"Jesus...so what are these...Nazis? Are we gonna call them that? What is their end goal?"

"Extermination. Just like before, but on a much larger scale."

"What do you mean?"

"I read the notes. Killing the 'undesirables'" Danny said the word with a distinctly disgusted look on his face. He could tell this whole thing disturbed as much as it did him. "biologically. Something they could give the world, but that wouldn't affect their so called master race."

"So, like a race specific poison? God, that's messed up. You don't think they could actually do it, right?"

"I don't know." Danny replied honestly. "But if it's even remotely possible, we have to stop it. S'why I couldn't tell them. Why I let them kill you."

"Hey, it wasn't me in there. I'm safe. And besides, knowing what we're up against, I'm glad you did that." Steve said kindly, squeezing Danny's hand. "Now, I can tell you're exhausted. Rest, okay? We'll talk more later, buddy." Danny nodded.

"Thank you." Danny whispered as he slipped back into oblivion.

"Always, Danno." Steve replied, although he was not entirely sure why Danny was thanking him. Maybe it was because now he no longer had to shoulder the awful burden alone.

******Short chapter, but I have to go sit in a car for four hours so I can go to Christmas Eve service at my Grandmother's church. I'll update soon! Love you all! If I don't update tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays, or whatever doesn't offend you! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty then! Chapter 17! I never thought I would be writing stories this long! Well, enough dull chapters! I'm ready to turn up the action! Ya'll ready? BTW, I love Italy. Wonderful place to be right now. Just went cliff diving with Mitch!**

"He's not well, but he's definitely doing much better." Navarro said with a smile. Steve, Chin, and Kono let out a sigh of relief. "The antibiotics have been working very well. Right now, I'm thinking one more day on the Vancomycin, then we put him on some less harsh ones. Despite his weakened right lung, his breathing is much improved. We'll schedule his second surgery to fix that lung in a week, provided he stays on this path."

"That's awesome. Thank you so much, doc." steve said, gratefully shaking Navarro's hand.

"No need to thank me, Commander. It's my job. Besides, Five-0 does good work. I haven't forgotten the bomb you guys found and disarmed right here in my own hospital six months ago. Whatever I can do to give back to you four. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my rounds." Navarro said, shaking their hands again with a genuine smile. Feeling lighter than he had in a very long time, Steve sank into a chair next to Chin and Kono. Danny was resting peacefully at the moment. His fever was down to 102.5, much lower than he had been running since he was brought in. Now the only thing Steve had left on his plate was...oh, right. Stopping an evil organization of friggin' Nazis. _Great..._he thought. This was one of those times where he could really use Danny's insight. He sighed. Well, at least Danny was able to give some background on what they were facing. Maybe now they stood a chance of beating this thing.

H

5

0

Aldrich Müller watched his target carefully. The man looked exhausted, yet content. _How could someone stand to help these invalids all day, _Müller wondered in disgust. The man was enjoying what had to be the blandest tuna sandwich ever with a glass of milk. Deciding that it was time to finally make his move, he stood up and began to move over to his target's table. The scrubs he wore threw suspicion off of him. No one would suspect a man with a face like his to be the monster he was. Pretending to look distracted, he walked over past the man's table. bumping it sharply with his hip and causing the milk to spill on the man's front.

"Whoa, careful." The man said, not unkindly. Pasting a distressed and apologetic look on his face, Müller fumbled to set the cup upright.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't mean…oh, and I've spilled it all over you!" he stuttered. The man smiled.

"No worries. It's the end of my shift anyway. I was just grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading home. Say, are you new here? I don't believe I've seen you around."

"Yes, I'm Lucas Blaine. I'm supposed to start in Radiology today, but I got lost." The doctor smiled.

"Well, Mr. Blaine, Radiology is just through that door and to the left."

"Thank you so much! I'm so sorry about your drink!" the man waved his hand in a passive gesture.

"It's alright. If I don't go home with something all down my front, I consider it a day wasted!" Müller thanked him and went the way he had been instructed. Once out of sight, he allowed his features to become smug. The doctor had been so intent on easing 'Blaine's' guilt that he hadn't noticed when the young man had slipped something onto his sandwich.

H

5

0

It was around noon when a doctor came in to check on Danny. He was awake now and doing his best to fill Chin and Kono in on the Jersey case that had started this whole mess. The man was tall, blonde, and fit.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked politely as the man walked in.

"Ah, yes. Is this Detective Williams room?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"That would be me."

"Good! I'm Dr. Blaine. Dr. Navarro called in sick today, so I'll be filling in until he's back. It says here in his notes to take you off of the heavy antibiotics and put you on the gentler stuff." Danny nodded happily.

"That is great. This stuff makes me so tired."

" I can imagine." Blaine said sympathetically. He was about to open his mouth to say something else when Isabelle, the nurse, came running in.

"Dr. Navarro! Doctor, we need…" she stopped as she studied the man before her. "Where's Dr. Navarro?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"He's ill. What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"The patient in the secure ward, you know in room one oh six? He's dead! It looks like someone smothered him with a pillow!" Blaine's jaw tightened.

"Alright, take me to him. Detective Williams, someone will be by shortly to help with your medications." he yelled over his shoulder as he dashed after Isabelle. Steve shared a grim look with his team mates.

"Why do I get the feeling that the dead guy is Weider?" he asked.

"Do want us to go check it out, boss?" Kono asked. Steve shook his head.

"No, you stay here. I'll go."

"Hopefully Blaine can figure out who did this. As a doctor, he probably know most of the people in this hospital." Chin offered.

******Ok, not much in the way of bromance or whump really, and I know it's short, but I wanted to kind of set the stage for events to come! Hope you guys are still interested!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, we had a lovely time in Greece. In all of Europe, really. But alas, it is time to come home. I realized I haven't been so good about updating this recently, so since we have a whole plane ride to do so, I shal work on chapter 18! You guys are all truly awesome! the picture I had up before was indeed my ring and the picture I have up now is my wedding dress! Mitch just had to get a picture of it.**

Steve followed Blaine into Weider's room and stopped, allowing himself to absorb the scene. The only thing out of place in the spartan room was the body in the bed. His oxygen mask had been thrown off and it lay next to his ear. Weider's eyes were glassy and staring off at nothing. Blood was crusted around his nose and on the pillow next to him. What really disturbed Steve was the fact that the screens around the bed still displayed the readings of the living Weider. The heart monitor's soft beeping was incessant, yet Weider was most certainly dead. Remembering Danny's rules for crime scenes that had been drilled into his head, he borrowed a pair of gloves from a nurse and looked at the machine. He frowned when he found a small device that looked a bit like a PDA taped behind the screen. Wires led from it to the monitor.

"What do you have, Commander?" Blaine asked.

"Some sort of device that would keep the readings live. Killer probably set it up so no one would interrupt the murder." Blaine looked nervous.

"Well, this man was a criminal. He must've had a lot of enemies. It's not so bad that he's gone." he reasoned.

"Normally I'd be on your side, Doc, but this guy is the one who put Danny here and he's connected to something much bigger. Not to mention that his killer is still out there. He killed Weider to keep him quiet, but he still needs information from Danny. I'm going to make a few calls and up the security.I'm also going to have the security tapes sent so me." Steve said, placing a calming hand on Blaine's arm. "We'll get this guy, Doc. We always do." Leaving Blaine alone with the body, he went back to Danny's room. They all looked at him expectantly.

"Weider was definitely murdered. Killer tampered with his monitors so the nurses wouldn't come were right, Danny. This isn't over." Steve said wearily, sitting heavily in one of the chairs.

Twenty minutes later, a cluster of HPD's finest were grouped around the door to Danny's room and a dozen more were posted throughout the hospital. The security footage was delivered, but it had been tampered with. Being the tech expert of the group, Kono took it to Fong's to see if they could restore the original video. Chin, after hearing Danny's growing concerns for his daughter, offered to go stay with Grace. Now that he was nearly alone, Danny began to let his tough mask fall away. Steve could see through it, so there was no point in pretending.

"You need to sleep, Danny. You're in the ICU for a reason." Steve said gently.

"Who would have killed Weider? We're still in the dark about this."

"That's not entirely true. Before he died, I got a chance to have a little chat with him. He said a guy named Müller ordered this and I'll bet you anything that this guy either had Weider killed or did it himself."

"And he's in the hospital...great." Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No one's getting in this room. And if they do, they gotta go through me. I'm a SEAL, remember Danno?" Danny smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime, buddy. You know that." Danny squeezed Steve's hand once more before allowing sleep to take him.

H

5

0

The call came in early, waking Steve from his restless sleep.

"M'Garrett." he answered tiredly.

"_C-comm-mander…_" a voice rasped on the other end. Steve checked the number, but he didn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" He asked, moving out into the hall so as not to wake Danny.

"_N-n-n'var-ro. Dan-ny n-not saf-f-fe._" the doctor gasped out, his breath sounded wheezy.

"Doc, you alright? What's wrong? Why isn't Danny safe?" Steve was starting to worry now. this didn't sound like the calm, kind doctor that had saved Danny's life. He thought back to what Blaine had said about Navarro calling in sick today and his heart sped up.

"_N-n-not s-safe…" _Steve heard the phone clatter to the floor and try as he might, he couldn't get Navarro to answer. thinking quickly, he called Kono as he raced to the nurses station. She promised she would be there to watch Danny within five minutes. When Steve finally skidded to a halt at the nurses desk, he spoke quickly.

"I need Dr. Navarro's address right now. I have reason to believe he's in danger and I need to get over there right away." The nurse nodded and found it within seconds. Moments later, Steve was out the door and his truck was barreling towards the doctor's house. He arrived at Navarro's beach house to find the windows dark. Pulling his gun, he went to the door and knocked loudly.

"Doctor Navarro? It's Commander McGarrett." There was answer. Knowing that something was wrong, he kicked in the door. Using the light on his gun to guide him, he quickly searched the house. He found Navarro lying in a patch of moonlight on the living room floor. Steve stowed his gun and flipped on a light before rushing to Navarro's side. The doctor's skin was hot to the touch and much too pale, but the was a pulse. He gently rolled the man over, heart clenching when he saw the blood dripping from Navarro's lips. Putting a lid on his panic, he called an ambulance and waited for help to come. Navarro had used what very well might've been his last words to warn Steve.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello :) Mitch here. Hipster's sleeping for now, so I thought I'd post a chapter she'd written up already. She had a pretty bad headache on the plane, so I figure I should just let her sleep. It's the cutest thing, really. Usually she sleeps with her head on my chest, but she when she sleeps alone, she curls up in a tiny ball. I love this girl.**

Chin rushed to where Steve sat in the ER waiting room.

"Steve, what happened? Kono called me and said something was up with Navarro."

"Yeah, he called me and tried to warn me that something was wrong, that Danny wasn't safe. By the time I got to his place, I couldn't wake him. Doctors think it's poison." Chin blew out his cheeks and sat next to his friend.

"You think he's gonna pull through?" he asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it was was pretty bad, but he's strong and he's got the best doctors around working on him." Steve said, trying to sound calm but failing. "Everything good at the Edwards'?" he asked distractedly.

"Yeah, Grace is sleeping. Stan's out of town _again_," Chin pointed. Steve rolled his eyes. The man was almost never home. "so it was mostly just Rachel and I. She asked after Danny. She's really worried." Steve bit back a laugh. Of course she was. It was plain to anyone who knew them that they were still in love.

"Well, at least he's getting better." Steve replied as they settled in to wait for news on Navarro.

H

5

0

Kono was sitting at Danny's bedside, absentmindedly holding his hand while she read a novel. He had been asleep since Steve had left, but that was a good thing, she supposed. He needed his sleep to recover, after all. Though he had made tremendous progress recently, she couldn't let herself forget that he had come this close to dying and that was not something he would so easily recover from. He was still feverish and his lung had yet to be repaired. For now, however, she would enjoy the fact that he was alive and would continue to live. There was a soft knock at the door and she looked up to see Blaine waiting in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Miss-"

"Kono." she provided. "Call me Kono." Blaine smiled.

"Well, Kono, Detective Williams is very lucky to have you here for him. However, would you mind stepping out for just a moment? I have to examine a few things and I think Danny would like to keep this...part of himself private." Kono nodded her understanding.

"I think I'll go get a cup of coffee."

H

5

0

"Commander McGarrett?" a voice rang out over the bustle of the ER waiting room. Steve stood, his imposing stature immediately identifying him. A young nurse approached him.

"How is he?" Steve asked without preamble. She sighed.

"He'll live, thank God. If you hadn't found him when you did, well...anyways, we were able to identify the poison. Some kind of rare jellyfish toxin. Now that we know how to treat it, he's improving. He's actually awake, and asking for you." she added.

"For me?" she nodded.

"He refuses to calm down until he can have a word with you, so if you'll follow me please, I'd really like for him to rest." Steve nodded and he and Chin fell in step behind the nurse. They entered the room where Navarro was being treated. Steve winced inwardly as he took in the doctor's pale skin and haggard features. His dull eyes spotted them and he beckoned them over with a weak gesture. They leaned close.

"Hey, Doc." Steve said kindly. "I gotta say, you're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you." Navarro gave what might have been a weak chuckle.

"I d-don't doubt th-that. Listen carefully. The m-m-man trying t' k-kill D-dan-ny...pos-sing as a d-doctor. Poisoned-d m-my lunch-ch." Steve's eyes widened.

"Can you describe him?" Navarro nodded.

"T-tall, blond-de, bl-blue eyes-s I think. Said h-his name w-was B-blaine." Steve looked at Chin.

"Thanks, Doc." he said, then took off running. Navarro turned to Chin questioningly.

"Danny's new doctor." he explained, following Steve. They arrived at Danny's room to find Kono just walking down the hall towards it, a steaming cup in her hand.

"Kono, who's with Danny?" Steve yelled.

"Blaine, he had to-" but she stopped talking as Steve burst into the room, followed by Chin. Danny lay unaware in his bed. The room looked untouched, save for a small vial and a syringe. Steve picked it up and examined the contents.

"Sodium Pentothal." he concluded. "Truth telling serum."

******Short chapter, but she likes to do shorter ones when there's more action. I'm sure she'd say "I'll update soon!" or something like that. Tomorrow, we go house shopping! We gotta find a place big enough for a few kids :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Planning a wedding on short notice is hard, but so fun! One incredible wedding dress complete with a beautiful veil and super cute shoes? Check. Seven red bridesmaid dresses with cream sashes? Check. Two adorable little lacy white flower girl dresses? Check. The handsomest suits for all the men? Check. Twenty white and red roses ordered for my bouquet? Check. A time booked at the prettiest church you've ever seen with big stained glass windows? Check. A beautiful Victorian Ballroom for the reception? Check. One of my best friends from high school to be the DJ? Check. Something old? My Grandmother's pearl earrings. Something new? A hair clip from my sister. Something borrowed? The shoes, unfortunately. I shall have to get myself a pair! Something blue? A star sapphire bracelet from my birth mother. It's the only thing I have of hers. And lastly, total happiness? Check! Well, enough about me. Time for the story!**

Kono looked at her boss in fear.

"You mean, Blaine, or whoever he is, found out where Danny hid the notes?" she asked. Steve shook his head.

"No, thank God. The vial's still full and the syringe hasn't been used. I think we surprised him before he could do anything." She and Chin breathed out a sigh of relief. Careful not to touch either of the items on the floor, Steve stood up. "Kono, I need you to get this to Fong right away. See if he can pull a print off of it." She nodded and went to get the necessary supplies to bag the vial and syringe. After she had collected it, she left, leaving the two men alone with Danny. Steve took a deep breath and patted Danny's arm, trying to come to terms with what had almost just happened.

"Steve, when we were questioning Weider, he mentioned the guy in charge of all of this." Chin began.

"Yeah, Müller or something right?" Chin nodded.

"What if Blaine is Müller? I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"No, I think you're right. If I was him, I'd be pissed at how many times his men had failed. I'd try and do it myself." Chin took out his phone and started tapping away at the screen until he came to a website.

"Here, Steve. I'll need you to translate this. It's an article about Griffon Security Company published a few days ago." Steve took the phone and began to read.

"Alright, it says: Aldrich Müller, head of Griffon Security Company. Titan of his industry or titan terror? It depends on who you ask. Little is known about Müller's personal life other than the fact that he is a recluse who possibly lives in Berlin. To his customers, including foreign leaders and wealthy businessmen, he is seen as a saint who keeps them safe. However, stories have surfaced recently about Müller's cruelty. Some unnamed employees call him 'a harsh boss who does not tolerate even the most minor of mistakes'. Stories of employees disappearing are common, but only amongst the lower level analysts and other personnel. His 'mercenaries', as they are commonly referred to as, are known to be as cut-throat as Müller himself. Many of them are former soldiers who left their military with dishonorable discharges or they are criminals who Griffon's lawyers have gotten out of trouble. Indeed, some people would say that they haven't seen a group of people so cruel and feared since the Nazi regime. Many people have drawn comparisons between the two groups. When I went to go interview Müller as I have many times before, instead of being turned away and told that he is busy like usual, I was told he wasn't home. That leaves this reporter wondering, just where is the reclusive Aldrich Müller going and what is he planning?"

"That makes sense, actually. Nazi type mercenaries, terror of Europe, Müller's sudden absence. Steve, I think this is our guy. We should call that reporter and see what she knows." Chin suggested. Steve's frowned.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Chin asked.

"I just looked her up. Her body was found yesterday. Gunshot wound to the forehead execution style. Müller's people must've gotten to her."

"God, this guy's a monster."

"And if he gets those notes, he'll be a monster with means to wipe out over half the world's population."

"Steve, he's not just going stop even now that his cover's blown."

"I know. One of us stays with Danny at all times, no exceptions. And I think we need someone on Grace too. You wanna go over there again?"

"Yeah, no problem." Chin nodded, then left for the Edwards'.

H

5

0

Müller paced the length of the dingy motel room he was holed up in. He abhorred the disgusting little place, but if they discovered his true identity, they'd look in the expensive hotels first. The Sunshine Inn was little more than a scattering of dingy one room shack that reeked of mold, alcohol, and smoke. If it hadn't been for McGarrett, none of this would have happened. He was the one detail that made this entire plot teeter on the verge of collapse. The man was strong, smart, and unpredictable. He had also underestimated Williams, but that was what the sodium pentothal had been for. Normally, he would have started with it, but when Brooker, posing as McGarrett, had slipped some into Williams' drink and questioned him, he hadn't talked. So, using his vast resources, he had his scientists in Berlin make a stronger version. Combine that with Williams' weakened state and the man would have talked had McGarrett not shown up again. Müller made up his mind. No doubt McGarrett would be glued to Williams' side by now. He would have to be fast, but he would get McGarrett out of the way, question Williams, then kill the both of them. After that, all he had to do was slip out of the hospital unseen.

H

5

0

Danny had woken up briefly and Steve had explained everything that had happened with Navarro and the man that the finger print Kono had found confirmed as Müller. Danny had understood and apologized for the danger he was putting everyone in, but he had fallen asleep shortly after that. It still concerned Steve how exhausted Danny seemed to get after even a short conversation, but the doctors said it was normal and it meant that he was healing. It was late, around midnight. Steve was reading the report on the New Jersey murder's that had started all of this while Danny slept. So engrossed was he in the report that he didn't notice the man behind him raising a gun over his head. The last thing he felt before he slipped into darkness was a blind pain in the back of his head as the butt of the pistol connected with his skull.

**So, we're getting near the end of this story. A few more chapters yet, but don't worry there will be action! And for both Steve and Danny whumpers, you shall be pleased! Oh, by the way, I LOVE my new house! It is so beautiful! Mitch and I had a ton of help from family and friends so we're all moved in and decorated! There are two bedrooms besides the master bedroom, but they're so huge, when we have kids we think we'll split them in two because we want at least four. **


End file.
